To Hell and Back
by The Heartless Tin Man
Summary: To Hell and Back, a multi part story that I began just after the start of the fourth season. A what if story that takes place somewhere between September and October of their senior year of high school when there is a break in the time line and an alterna


To Hell and Back, a multi part story that I began just after the start of the fourth season. A what if story that takes place somewhere between September and October of their senior year of high school when there is a break in the time line and an alternate universe is created. This is a world where Kim and Ron fight everyday for survival and to keep their humanity.

**To Hell and Back**

**By: The Heartless Tin Man**

With sullen eyes and a face of stone, behind the steering wheel of a banged up car, his mission clothes are well worn and deeply grimed and patched. Ron Stoppable drives along a stretch of empty highway, what little scenery that can be seen passes the car as a blur too fast for safety as the telephone poles they pass look like that of a picket fence, the broken speedometer tells nothing. In the car sitting next to him with eyes aged by things seen that a young woman of twenty should never witness, her mission clothes are in worst shape than her partners. her shirt, face and hair are covered with spatters of drying blood, she stares out the dirty window that is somewhat clean where the wiper blades have swept passed. They drive in utter silence, listing to only the sound of the wind and roar from the cars engine. In the distance through the rear window can be seen where the road disappears behind small hills, one no two trucks crest the hill; these trucks if you would call them that are oddly built, seemingly more to be slapped together than anything else, from behind these cars come one, three , four motorcycles racing forward to give chase.

Showing no emotions, Kim watches through the side mirror while Ron looks into the rearview mirror as the motorcycles quickly close the distance between them. Ron then utters one word in a whisper the shatters their silence like thunder, "Kim". Kim's eyes come to life as if she has awoken from a dream as she spins in her seat, now facing Ron she puts her left foot behind the drivers seat and the other under the dashboard to anchor herself, then pushing up and leaning out the window backwards at an angle only a cheerleader can attain. The wind whipping her hair while she reaches out at full arms length towards those who would give chase and unleashes the fury of the two Mac 10's she carries, though used to it she can feel the recoil of the guns traveling up her arms and down her spine giving her the thrill of exhilaration as she emptied both clips at the riders, three of the four go down with their bikes tumbling sickly along the road. As an added bonus, the bullets that miss the bikers, strafed the lead truck killing the driver. The truck starts to weave as the teenager in the seat next to the dead driver makes a grab for the wheel, over compensating he causes the truck to careen off the road, flip, roll twice and burst into flames. Kim calmly takes her seat hitting the eject buttons on the Macs, letting the empty clips slid out falling the floorboard at her feet. Taking two clips from the ammo pouch strapped to her leg, she reloads the weapons and listens to the satisfying sound of the clicks as the bolts slid forward locking a round into each chamber. Then still holding the guns she folds her hands in her lap, feeling the warmth from the guns on her legs as her eyes go dead once more. Ron checks the damage through the mirror as he adjusts it, then reaching for and tugging on one of the grenades that hang from there leaving the pin behind. Holding the grenade in his hand he releases the safety spoon, counts to three then tosses it out the window as if it was nothing more an old Beuno Nacho wrapper, it bounces and skitters along the road detonating next to the last rider blowing him off the bike and under the wheels the truck that followed. Ron seeing all this in the mirror said in a voice void of feeling "Boo f-ing Yah." The driver of the truck came to a slow stop ending the chase, a man wearing a mask to hide the burns to his disfigured face opens the drivers door then steps out, he takes a deep breath and screams, POSSIBLE!

Ron watching the lone figure receding from view, and says to no one in particular in a voice uninspired; think his hugeness will be pissed? Kim echoed in her thoughts, His hugeness? A spark of recognition upon hearing that name brings her back to a time that feels like a million years ago, before she uttered those words she forever regrets saying; "their beautiful" to the mushroom clouds growing on the horizon. She begins to remember a simpler time of being in school, hanging out with friends and her... her parents, gone all the fond memories of that time are fading away with each passing day. Kim thinking of how fast the world changed, Drakken and his damn take over the world schemes, as usual it blew up in his face but this time it blew up in all of our faces, the Worlds face. Drakken's plan as usual was simple, this time make a grab for the worlds oil supply in the Middle East and before Global Justice could make a move to push him out, China looking to protec their own flow of crude oil launched a nuclear strike against Drakken. In the next twenty minuets a cascade effect took over and the sky went dark from missals launches stemming from years of mistrust, fear and retaliation of attacks on home soil.

Kim, her memories drifting back to a sunny day on a Tuesday, no it was a Wednesday after school we were outside at practice I was with the cheerleaders and Ron with the football team; a sound that I never heard before it was a loud screeching siren, I remember Mr. Barkin his head snapped up and he looked to the sky, he looked pale as he called us to go quickly back to the school. Yelling as he always did "people get a move on" he said, as we reached the doors I saw flashes of light casting my shadow against the school wall, one then another then two more in quick order like flashes from a camera. I turned to see where the light was coming from, and there on the horizon I saw what I could only say out loud in awe at their majesty, the truth "their beautiful." I would have stayed there watching them grow but hands as strong as iron grab me by the shoulder and pushed me through the door screaming "Possible snap out of it".Mr. Barkin called out, everybody quick with me as he lead us in a run down the stairs to the lower level of the school past the store room and into the boiler room toward the back to a set of steel doors along the wall that had written in faded paint, civil defense shelter. The doors to the shelter were blocked by boxes and carts filled with paint cans, moving these out of the way Barkin and three guys from the football team tried to force the jammed door opened, then Tiny came up moving Amy out of the way by lifting her and moving her to the left. Grabbing the handle with Mr. Barkin and they forced the door open, the rusted hinges groaned in protest as they slowly opened.

The door now open, we were ushered in by Barkin as the first shock wave hit the school, the building shook and then as the second shock wave hit, a steam pipe close to Mr. Barkin running from one of the boilers broke bathing him in a cloud of steam scolding his face and upper body, he fell to the floor screaming in agony. We were able to drag Mr. Barkin into the shelter; we closed and dog eared the steel door as the next wave hit, the building stopped shaking and the rumbling slowly faded, the lights then began to flicker, and as they went out their rose the sound of cries of fear and sobbing mixed together; the emergency lights lit up casting a dim light throughout the room. People were standing, sitting, trembling or just holding onto each other trying to make sense of what was happening.

What was happening? Thought Kim, bringing her back to the present, I'll tell what's happening, Ron and I are racing along the highway between the hard hit Upperton and a stronghold in what's left of our home town of Middleton. We were sent out to scrounge medical supplies and ran into some of Barkin's gang that roam the waste land, gang that's a laugh, teens, the easily influenced, the disenchanted, the dregs of society. The leftovers after the power struggle when the local governments collapsed, there was no federal government left to take charge. So whatever local governments were left tried to run their towns and cities on there own without a support system or ran by weak politicians and inept civil service workers, they began to crumble one by one. After the collapse local police took control and tried to provide order but began to declare marshal law, enforce curfews; society hung by a thread then the food riots started, the police unable to handle the mass of people at the warehouses begging, pushing, fighting for food began to lose control and started firing into the crowd . the National Guard that were there guarding the provisions not knowing what was the cause, and believing that the shots were coming from the mob opened fire on the crowd with automatic weapons. The innocent died, no they were murdered, both of Ron's parents and 453 other people in one day; because all they wanted was food for their families. What little was left of society that was left ended that day.

A time of lawlessness ensued, people trying to protect themselves and their families broke into groups and those groups began to segregate from each other, starting out with good intentions forming their own governments, some as gangs others as clans or just plain mobs. Fighting among these groups started, some formed uneasy alliances while others merged; the time of the warlords had rose those who would not submit were crushed. Small oases of order formed in Middleton who then joined forces creating a strong hold in the city were law and order could thrive. I'm not saying that life was easy, yes we had it better than other; we had some electricity from solar panels and our farms produced more food then we could use, enough for us to use as trade with other towns for supplies.

Yes, medical supplies that's why we're out here, Ron and I were sent out, we're dangerously low they told us four days ago and now we're on the road back home. Home Kim thinks as she looks out the window seeing familiar sites, the movie theater, the mall and our school all empty now unused outside the safety zone. We drive down the street past a burnt out shell of a destroyed tank, it main barrel bent upward and I can see someone put flowers out the end. I spot on the sidewalk by the mailbox on the corner a blue/gray female figure, It watches us drive by, it's eyes flash red and raises it Gatling gun attached to its metal arm. Scanning us as we pass then turns its head and scans the road behind us then turns, moving quickly it catches up to us and keeps pace with the car. Kim leaning back into the car seat rolls her head to the side looking at it and thinking to herself that it's once sleek and clean metal body was now dirty, dented, cracked and scored by weld marks, some parts are held by wire and duct tape; repaired over and over again barely able to run faster than 60 mph anymore, it brings us to the gate then stops, after watching us pass through the gate it then turn and slowly walks away beginning its patrol once again.

Ron begins to drive slower once inside the compound, well slow for him, at least it is a safer speed. The town people are looking at us with hope in their sad eyes, knowing now of our return they begin to head for what is used as the town hall looking for any news of the outside world. Ron pulls over to the curb and parks the car in front of the hall, two medics come out and meet us at the bottom of the steps to take what little we were able to muster. I say almost in an apology to them that's all we could find this time out; next time we'll do better I'm sure, I turn to Ron so that he could voice this also but he was already gone. I saw him at the end of the block turning the corner, before I could chase after him I became distracted by two little girls with dirty faces. The girls were no older than seven holding on to my legs, both screeching in their little girl voices, Kim did you get them one said while the other whined "you promised." I reached into the pocket of my mission pants and pulled out two lollipops, hearing screams of delight that could break glass I handed them over to the kids, then went up the steps of town hall to report in for debriefing.

It was dark when Kim reached her apartment, opening the front door she enters a black room, she grabs several candles from the draw of the table by the entrance way and lights them casting a eerie glow around the room. The light from the candle baths Ron who Kim can now see sitting at the kitchen table with his head down on his folded arms, Kim walk gently over to the table standing next to him, reaching into her pocket she removes and places on the table in front of him a lollipop then begins to stroke his head with a gentle hand. Kim trying to brake Ron out of his depression tells him some of the news since they been gone, Kim tells him that the pipes from the well are hooked up to the spa now and you know what that means, hot baths. Ron looked up at Kim for a minuet with lifeless eyes, Kim could only see the flicker from the candle light in them, then puts his head back down.

Kim leaning over puts her arms around him, hugging him then rests her head on his upper back and whispers into his ear "do you forgive me." Thinking this is not the Ron that I knew, even after all that happened, the devastating, the deaths and turmoil he never changed, he was Ron, he was full of life, optimism his Ronness always a source of joy and irritation. Whenever people were feeling down or scared, Ron was always able to rally their spirits, he would make them feel needed or useful. The children, oh how the children loved him; always playing games with them bringing back a toy or finding candy for them even if it meant giving the last piece away so that their was none left for him and he didn't care it would bring a smile to his face. I remember those last days she mused as her thoughts went backwards.

Ron burst through the bedroom door yelling, Yo Kim! Get up will ya they want us at town hall, Kim rolled over in bed looked at the one making all the noise and thought about throwing a shoe at him but it was just out of reach on the floor still to far away in her mind to even try and reach for, augh Ron not today I'm not feeling well; I'm sick come back when the suns up. Awww Kim, Ron said you were been in bed all day yesterday you need to get up; Ron sang in a seesaw voice I, got a, surprise, for you; Peaches. One of Kim's eyes popped open; you got me a fresh peach she said, Ron replied no silly I got you a can of sliced peaches, he then pretends to look at the label carefully and reads off in heavy syrup, yummy yum yum. Kim snorts hah you sure know how to spoil a woman, theirs only one woman that I want to spoil and that's you Ron said as he kiss Kim on the cheek. Ron props Kim up with the pillow from the bed and opens the can of peaches then began to feed her, after a few pieces she stops Ron from feeding her by telling him to take some; he was always so sweet refusing them saying that they were for me. Like a dance I would say to him, Ron I won't eat anymore till you have some, he would give me that silly grin of his as he took several pieces of peaches, then he would say to me, happy now? Yes I was, was always my answer to Ron, then he would continue to feed me how I looked like a little bird when he feed me.

Kim dragged herself through the doors of the new mayors office in the town hall, headed over to the couch and plopped down coughed and blew thick mucous from her nose into a rag, all Kim could say to the mayor was sorry. The mayor looking worried ask if we were up to this mission, I took this to mean if I was up to doing this, before I could say a word Ron said no problem here. Who was I to disagree, smiling at Ron but asking the mayor after a sneeze, what's the stich? The mayor puts her hands on top of her desk then raises herself so she was standing before she would speak; she thought I owe them at least that much before asking them to do this. I er... the town needs the two of you to do some reconnaissance for us on the outskirts of Grand Junction we are getting word that the warlord there is up to something may even try to attack us. Ron whines Grand Junction that's like a hundred miles away we'll be gone all day. Understand the mayor said, I would not be asking this if we did not think it was important; Ron you go and get us a ride and supplies while I go over this with the council Kim tells him. As Kim walked down the stone steps after going over the maps and receiving the days codes it is about two hours passed dawn and she sees Ron leaning against a Honda, upon seeing me Ron's face brightens and he waves at her to come over, Kim thinks like where else does he think I'm going to go. Ron hold the passenger door open for Kim telling her I'll drive KP; you rest.

Ron starts the car up and pulls away from the curb and begins talking and telling her that Felix says hey, then tells her about the car and the supplies he got for them, Kim nodded and ahha'd not really listening, then starts to doze off. The car comes to a stop and Kim wearily opens her eyes and said Huh; we there already?. No Kim not yet, I got to do something first; Ron gets out and with puffy eyes Kim tries to focuses and can see what's left of the Bueno Nachos. She watches him walk up to a make shift shrine with Rufus on his shoulder as he put flowers down and bow their head as to pray. Flowers Kim yells out as then Ron in a chastising tone says, Kim please; a moment of silence. Kim says to Ron, when was the last time you brought me flowers; Kim shhhh silence please.

The two of them back on the road now, they head west leaving Middleton behind them. Kim ached all over her body and napped on and off, Ron kept talking to her, to Rufus, to no one, Kim sneezed letting go a stream of green mucus; ewwww Kim, Ron said and Rufus made a yucky sound. Ron handed Kim a clean rag so she could blow her nose again then she laid back in the car seat, Kim woke to Rufus tapping her on the nose. Kim saw that Ron had the car under a overpass parked in what looked to her to be a dried creek bed. Kim sees and watches Ron who is outside now, he has the backpacks out and some other things, he sees me watching him and tries to hide his worried look on his face but fails, Kim tells Ron not to worry it's just a routine mission as I start to cough up phlegm. Ron said er, it's your cold I'm worried about he half lied, he didn't want to tell Kim that four or five miles back on both sides of the road their were a line of people crucified, their bodies left to rot in the sun.

Ron thinks back to what he saw, how they lined the road. The drive up till then was enjoyable, uneventful even boring then I saw them, at first I thought them to be broken telephone poles, then as I drove closer I saw them and how they lined the road. I saw a large sign by the side of the road that I could not read, it was written in Latin, how I wish now that I payed more attention in Latin class with Kim, she studied harder than I. The large one read "Hic nos crucify hostilis civitas" and smaller signs nailed to the crosses above the dead said things like "Proditor," "Custodis," "Socors," "Flebilis Retardare." Their arms outstretched and heads hanging down, they were dead and a gruesome sight it was, men and two women and what I took to be a small man at first glance and then thought it looked to be a boy no older then ten or twelve. I looked over to Kim sleeping next to me in the car and thought aloud " what have I got ourselves into now..."

Kim opens the door and pulls herself out of the car, Oh my aching bach she said to herself. Kim put her hands on her lower back an stretched, arching herself as far back as she could go then begins to stretch her arms and legs trying to limber up. Spreading her legs she leans over touching the ground, from between her legs she spies Ron watching her, don't get any bright ideas lover boy she says through the side of her mouth. Oh pooh you don't let me have any fun Ron whined. Later Kim told him, now we have work to do. They both sat on the hard ground going over the maps, coordinating their game plan while sharing a can of cold beans and some crackers for lunch. Kim pointing to the map for Ron to see, Kim's finger shows they're about three miles from the outskirts of the city. Ron using a pencil draws where Kim wants him to go and where they will rendezvous later, Kim asks Ron you got all of it? Ok Kim I got it all, just do me a favor and repeat everything again after you said Ron this is what I want you to do, Kim goes silent and stares at him and says aloud just you wait one of these days I'll get you for this as Ron and Rufus start to laugh.

They both get up brushing the dirt and dust from their cloths and grab their gear, Kim puts her harness on first checking her clips then locks and loads the two Mac 10's and securing them back into the holsters. Ron tosses Kim her backpack, she puts it on the hood of the car and opens it to check the contents to make sure Ron packed it properly, ok lets see Kim muses, water, knife, compass, old army walkie talkie, energy bars, yada, yada, yada, huh what's this cat food? Ron you missing something she says as she tosses it to him. Oh yeah for Rufus er... thanks Kim, she looks back into the pack seeing an apple juice box, toilet paper and binoculars.

Ron lifting and feeling the weight of the prick 77 radio thinks better of it, stowing it back into the car and grabbing the field radio, then he checks his 9mm pulling back on the charger; letting it go so it slides forward loading a round in the chamber, spins it on his finger once and put it into his shoulder holster. Ron puts on his backpack then grabs the shotgun, he turns to Kim as he pumps it once sending a shell into the chamber and says to her lets rock. They walk the creek for about half a mile, they stop then scan the area, kiss, then part their ways each heading off at 45 deg angles from each other. As time pasted Ron kept looking over his shoulder not liking that he could not see Kim anymore but he moved forward as was her plan.

Kim using the terrain moved fast or as fast as her aching body would allow and stay concealed, having to stop for a minuet to rest she drops to her knees and catches her breath, after taking a drink of water she had to blow her nose again. Kim up and moving again dove for cover after hearing a noise, she looked up and heard the sound again, skeeetk shhhuitkkkket, skeeekiht, she realized it was her radio as the static broke it she could hear it was Ron saying, Kim remember it's you and me forever I'll never leave your side. Awwww you're so sweet to me Kim replied into the radio then curtly said maintain radio silence, but both Kim and Ron smiled to them selves. Ron and Rufus after two hours made it to the spot where Kim wanted them to be, Rufus running around found a great spot for them it even had some cover for them to set up there observation post. It was about one O'clock now and Ron using the binoculars kept watch writing down some notes on what he saw as Rufus slept, lucky little guy Ron thought with some jealousy.

It was around three pm and Ron heard some rustling, looking for the source of the noise and finding it he could see that it was Rufus rooting around in his backpack looking for food, I'm with you buddy he said I could go for a bite to eat too. Ron crawling over to the pack, reaching in and pulls out a small can of Spam, opens it and spreads some on a few crackers and hands some of them to Rufus, next he grabs a jar of baby food and shows his buddy the label and asked do you approve? With a nod of approval from his buddy, he opens the jar and eats with his finger then hands Rufus the jar to lick clean the insides and gives him a warning not to get his head stuck in the jar again he said with a chuckle. The meal over and their bellies full, Ron went back to his OP with Rufus sitting on his shoulder and notices a dust cloud on the road at four pm. Vehicles, six army five ton trucks and four old school buses filled with men coming from the north heading for the city then nothing else. At half pass four before they left to meet with Kim, Ron opens the cat food for Rufus and says time for dessert that they both enjoyed, Ron even muses as he smacks his lips Kim doesn't know what she's missing.

Kim laid prone in some of the only cover that she could find, some vegetation growing among some rocks, staring through her binoculars she watches some vehicles moving along the road. She is much closer than she planed to be, trying to make up for lost time because at her last break she dozed off for twenty minuets, she drank and splashed water on her face to refresh herself then she moved dangerously fast even exposing herself needlessly at times to get here. Kim kept a detailed count of all she saw; hearing a growl from her belly she reaches a hand into her backpack, pulling some food out finding a can of Spam, a box of apple juice and strained peas, yuck she thinks as she looks at the last one, I'll bet Ron had something tastier for him and Rufus. Kim still not feeling well and not really hungry ate all of it anyway she knew well enough she had to eat while out in the field. It was so hot out here Kim thought, most of her water was already gone as she drank from her last bottle and put a few drops onto the back of her neck sending a chill down her spine, before she could say how good that felt she spotted something that peeked her interest. Kim saw two flatbeds coming along the road from the south, bringing the glasses up to her eyes for a better view she sees something that she doesn't like.

As Ron and Rufus were moving, Ron heard sheetk-ickup come from his radio, again the radio sounded Ron pickup, this time he heard Kim's voice come over the speaker, weak but clear asking, what's your 40. Keying the mike and replying wait one, Ron pulls out the map and scans it quickly with Rufus, calling Kim back on the radio he tells her either halfway between my OP and the rendezvous point or lost, Ron stop clowning Kim snips at him, I mean it. Kim looks at her own map an sees the spot Ron spoke of and told him over the radio, sorry I yelled at you but there is a quick change of plans, start heading west by southwest for four clicks to grid Romeo seven got that, over. Ron called back over the radio yep I got that Juliet, Ron out. Looking at his map worriedly Ron says to Rufus that's way to close to the city, he then pulls out his compass shoots an azimuth and starts moving as quickly as he can thinking something's up for Kim to change plans.

Ron sat worrying it's past dusk and Kim's not here yet, slapping his head with an open palm he says aloud Oh man am I in the wrong spot Kim is going to kill me, he began to reach for the radio when Rufus started running in a circle and chattered nervously. Ron then hears some rustling to the left of him he grabs his shotgun aiming it toward the noise flicking the safety off. Kim breaks cover and heads toward Ron breathing heavy and sweating profusely almost crawling up to him. Kim you gave me a scare Ron said as Kim moves next to him and rests against an old stump; got any water I'm out she pants to Ron. Sure he said and hands a bottle to her that she drinks greedily from, Ron lets her finish the bottle before asking her, why the change in plans?

Kim spoke as she tossed the empty bottle back to Ron, we have to go into the city I saw flatbeds with what looked like artillery barrels sticking out from under tarps, Damn it, Ron said looking both worried and scared at the same time. Kim blows her nose into her rag, ready an exhausted Kim asks Ron as she begins to get up and is shocked when Ron tells her, no we're not ready. Ron tells Kim it is to early we will move into the city tonight under the cover of darkness, I want you to rest you're tired, Kim was too tired to argue with him. Her head on Ron's chest she slept wrapped in his arms as he kept watch, he could fell her shivering and he tried to keep her as warm as he could, thinking I can't risk making a fire. Kim awoke to the feeling of Ron gently stroking her hair and hearing his voice softly telling her it is time to wake up, stirring in his arms he asks her if she's feeling any better as he hands to her a bottle of water. Are you ready, It is about ten thirty he tells Kim, yes was her answer and off the three of them went.

The bright moon lit there way and being in their dark mission cloths they could move quicker than before and in no time at all they were in Grand Junction, it was large city nothing like a Manhattan more like a small Brooklyn. Grand Junction was a city where the working class and poor lived, a place for those who held jobs in the larger but now destroyed sister city, intell said that the city for the most part was in the hands of gangs all now living a truce under a warlord. Kim and Ron hugged the walls, darting across garbage strewn streets filled with rubble and burned out overturned cars that still smelled of smoke, they avoided makeshift barricades and crawled through alleyways keeping out of sight of the few people they could see. The streets were for the most part empty, the lightless broken windows of the buildings stood silent looking down at them, they heard cheers from down the block, following the noise they come to a torch filled park. Backing away from the edge of the crowd, they climb through the broken window of a fire gutted building, they make there way to the roof looking for a better view of the area.

Crawling over the roof to the tiny safety wall they huddled together as they peer over the bricks and there in the middle were the trucks and buses that Ron had seen with a hundred people around them. Kim saw next to the now empty flatbeds sat three tanks and one Bradley fighting vehicle, the tanks look like old M-60's she thought as a wave of nausea washed over her, she lowered herself to the floor and promptly vomited on Ron's boot. Uh Kim, Ron asked are you ok, Kim answered I don't feel well I..I.. She puked again, this time Ron moved his foot. Kim telling Ron not to watch her as she made her way over to the other side of the roof to relieve herself, when she returned Ron handed her water, Kim he said that's the fourth time, you got diarrhea? Kim nodded and drank the water, it came right back up as soon as it reached her stomach. Ron knelt beside her taking his glove off he felt her forehead, oh man Kim you're burning up I gotta get you out'ta here.

Hearing loud cheering once more Ron looked over the wall bringing the binoculars to his eyes, peering into the park he now saw that there were hundreds of people around the flatbeds and standing on one of them were three people. The one in the middle wearing a fur coat was speaking, Ron could only make out a few words here and there, courage, destiny, rightful place and rule, upon each of these words the crowd would cheer. A hand on the back of his leg brought Ron back, it was Kim she looked up at Ron and pleaded "get me home." Ron knelt beside Kim and lifted her then lead her down the stairs and outside they got about four blocks before Kim's legs gave out, Ron drags her into an alleyway and props her up against a dumpster then splashes water on her face. Ron going into Kim's bag looking for the Advil he packed for her and an energy bar he put the pills in his pocket, Ron gave her a sip of water making her swallow then broke the bar up into tiny pieces putting one into mouth and a drop of water. Telling her that she's got to chew, she did and was able to keep it down after several minuets he gave her some more then put the bar away.

There was a noise from the other end of the alley, the rally it must be breaking up, the street are going to get crowded now he thought. Ron picked Kim up and threw her over his shoulder as he did this Kim let out a groan, he moved down the alley the way they came in and when almost at the opening he saw a torch, its flame casting light into the alley. Ron took a step back falling into the shadows of the alley and drops down to one knee, slipping Kim off his shoulder he wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly. Ron leans against the brick wall willing themselves to become one with it as he saw them dressed in white passing by one by one in a line.

Nuns, Ron whispers aloud in shock then cursing himself for speaking; wha.. nuns, ask them for help Kim said weakly to Ron. Putting his hand over her mouth to keep her quite he whispers into her ear, these nuns are carrying Uzi's, Ron could feel through his glove Kim mouthed the words, oh that's nice. Ron watched as they passed the opening in silence thinking they're all dressed up like from that old television show the flying nun, Ron would have laughed if he wasn't so scared, he watched them go down the block and turn at the corner. The flicker of torch light faded and Ron picked Kim up putting her back over his shoulder then darts across the street disappearing into the shadows. Hiding in the darkness Ron opens his cargo pocket and pulls Rufus out holding him in the palm of his hand at eye level, Rufus little buddy Kim and I, we're in a tough spot and we need you. Seeing the way that Kim was being carried worried Rufus and he listened to Ron as he spoke, Ron ask for him to scout ahead of them and find a safe passage, chattering an ok he jumped down from his hand and was off like a shot. Ron trying to keep up with the quick moving Rufus only stopped to catch his breath when Rufus stopped or was checking ahead or disappeared around a corner trying to find a safe way before returning for them.

Ron could feel the heat from Kim's body growing, while waiting for Rufus, she's burning up he thinks to himself, hearing a wet sploshy sound and feels his back go wet with a warm fluid and the smell of stomach acid reaching his nose. When Rufus returned he told him change of plans little buddy, find us a place to hold up we can't go any further, Ron took Kim to the nearest alleyway and hid among the trash strewed floor. Minuets felt like hours to Ron as he sat waiting there, a half an hour passed and he began to worry, checking his watch he saw it was five past four; thinking to himself, oh man it's gonna get light soon and I don't want to be out here in the daylight. Ron waited as five more minuets pasted and was about to get up and find a place for them on his own when Rufus returned, Ron gave hin a what took you so long look and Rufus chattered with indignity but made a follow me gesture with his paw and scurried off with Ron right behind him.

They stood outside the building that Rufus led them too, Ron could see that it was a three story brick apartment most of the windows were broken and the front door was smashed in. The building was abandoned and had some fire damage, the smell of smoke hung in the air. Ron went up the front steps and inside as Rufus scampered up the burnt steps to the third floor to a room that faced the street. Ron saw that the door to the apartment was kicked in and anything not wanted was left on the floor, the morning light coming through the window brightened the back room he found an overturned bed. He placed Kim on the mattress removed her backpack and weapons harness he looked around and found a pillow for her and some blankets. Ron leaned his shotgun in the corner and took off his own gear, going back to Kim he placed the pillow under her head and covered her with the blankets, Kim opens her eyes and Ron looks down at her and says doing alright now darling? Kim weakly answers, it's pretty but don't get any in my hair ok. Ron says to her, I don't understand what's pretty? The rainbow glitter falling from your eyes and mouth silly, she tells him in a matter a fact tone. Sorry I'll be more careful Ron said choking back the tears, laying down next to her he wraps his arms around her pulling her in tightly then kissing her on the cheek and whispers sleep.

Ron's eyes snap open, startled by the unfamiliar surroundings then remembering, Kim was still asleep next to him, he gently unwraps his arms from around her stands up checking his watch, two in the afternoon he scans the room thinking what a mess. Ron kneels next to Kim and feels her forehead it was still burning, he finds a rag and wets it with his water and places it onto her brow then wets her lips, getting up he checks the backpacks no food was left then he remembered the pills and the energy bar in his pocket. Taking the bar from his pocket and broke it in half putting one part into Kim's pocket, then shared the other half with Rufus. Ron eats his part of the energy bar in one bite then stands up stretched and scratches his butt, grabbing his shotgun he turns and says to a still sleeping Kim, I'll be back.

Walking from room to room he checks to see if there is anything useful, speaking to Rufus he says junk just junk left; they've pretty much picked clean, come on buddy lets see what else is laying around he says as they move through the other apartments checking each room as they move. Every now and then Rufus would stop and show Ron something he picked up, Ron would shake his head no and Rufus would drop it. While searching Ron would pay close attention to the bathrooms, checking each cabinet and draws taking band-aids from one and anti acids from another and a bar of soap from the sink. After and hour had passed Ron yelled out, score one for the good guys, a thermometer "whew" it's oral, Kim would have killed me if it was the other kind he thought. Heading bac up the stairs in a hurry, Ron began to panic Kim was not on the bed, seeing her in a chair by the window and she was slumped over.

Ron worried knelling at her side and touches her hand, he can feel the warmth he then checks Kim over and tells her you got to stay in bed and rest you can't be moving all over the place. Kim told Ron, but he was calling to me he kept calling my name over and over again, fearfully Ron asked who Kim who was calling you? Kim said weakly the clown outside, he wants me to go with him; readying his weapon Ron peers out the window to the street below but not seeing anyone he asks, where Kim where? She tells him the storm sewer by the corner in there, he told me it was nice and cool their in the dark, he was waving for me to come with him; he was smiling at me and his eyes were as bright as new pennies. Worriedly Ron leads her back to the mattress and lays her down, she's still hallucinating he thought, he propped her head up on some more pillows then takes the thermometer he found pours some water over it then shakes it down and puts it under her tongue. Three minuets pass and Ron takes the thermometer from her mouth and checks it, the corners of Ron mouth fall into a grimace, it read 105.3 Oh Kim no; Ron sobbed you're boiling. Ron grabs the rag that he used before and wets it again, placing it on her forehead then wets her cheeks and lips. Remembering the Advil he puts his hand behind her bringing her to a sitting position, he gives her the pill with a drop of water making her swallow then gave her the other, twenty minuets pass and Kim kept them down. Grabbing the bar that he put in her pocket he breaks it up into tiny pieces and gives them to her one at a time along with sips of water till all of the bar was gone, sniffing around Rufus finds two crumbs that fell next to her and eats them.

Ron speaking in a down voice told Rufus, that's it all the foods gone. pacing to and fro, trying to think of what to do next, curses aloud saying Kim is the thinker not me. After two hours he went back and took her temp again 104.3 it came down a bit but was still up there, way to high, all that he could do for her was give her some water, he took a gulp for himself and then gave a cap full to Rufus. Sitting in the chair by the window with binoculars at hand Ron scanned the streets below keeping track of what he saw. The flying nuns as he called them were out in small groups of three or fours, thinking this must be their territory I don't see any other gangs walking by. Ron could see that they had the people that lived here scared whenever someone walking saw the nuns they would stop and bow, Ron's attention was taken away by movement he saw in the gutter by the storm sewer, a pink balloon caught by the wind bouncing down the street, he thinks it must be left over from the rally last night. I got to find some and take them for the children back home they would love them he tells himself.

It was getting dark now and Ron goes over to Kim who was still sleeping, putting a few drops of water on the rag that's on her head then checks her temp once more, still 104.3 damn it Ron curses. Snuggling up next to her Ron whispers into her ear, I'm sorry I got you into this, I knew that you weren't feeling well, I'll make it up to you I promise. Kim opens her eyes and smiles at Ron then falls back to sleep, Ron turns to Rufus telling him to keep watch over them and to wake him when the streets clear. Drifting off to sleep Ron began to dream of happier times with Kim, they were in school if felt like second grade they're on the playground having a game of tag. A young Ron was chasing after Kim and this was never an easy task, I could never catch Kim unless she let me, I knew she did this but I never let her know that I knew. We were laughing and she let me get close to her that I made a leap for her, she spun to the left as I sailed passed her I could see the fear for me on her face as she reached for me but I was to far away. I landed hard on the blacktop scraping my knees, I start crying and the taunts of crybaby started, and a chorus of "he's a loser" led by a cute little brown haired girl till Kim rushes to my side stamping her feet at the bullies chasing them away. Kim then knells at my side telling me not to worry that she was here with me and to let her see, I carefully remove my hand from my knee my pants are torn and I see scrapes on my skin and blood. I start to cry again, with a tissue Kim dabs my knee cleaning the blood and dirt from the wound. Kim then kisses my knee and tell me see it is all better now, and it was, the pain was gone, in the dream I say to Kim, I love you Kim I love you.

I love you, I'm saying to Rufus as he is tapping me on the nose to wake me and chattering indigently, whoops there little buddy I was dreaming of Kim not talking to you. Rufus had the look of relief on his tiny face and calmed down, it was late Ron could see that even without checking his watch, the room was lit by a silver light coming through the window cast from the moon. Ron checked his watch it read 11:17 and began to get up, Kim woke up from his movement and asked weakly what's the stitch? I gave Kim a drink of water from one of the two bottles left and then told her all that I knew while taking her temp, using my mini-mag light under the blanket I check the temp, Kim asks what it is; lying to her I said it was fine don't worry, thinking, yes it was down but not by much 104.1. Kim the streets are quite and Rufus and I are going out to scout and you have to promise me that you will stay here in bed and not move, I can't leave if you don't promise me. Weakly Kim protested but then agreed, I put the water bottles next to her on the floor and she then asked for something to eat, I was happy to hear she was now hungry but sadden to tell her there was nothing it was all gone, I'll bring back something for you I promise.

Changing the lens on the mag light to red, Ron grabs his nearly empty backpack and slung the shot gun over his shoulder. I take my 9mm pistol from my holster and hand it to Kim then Kiss her and went out the door and down the stairs with Rufus leading the way. On the first floor before leaving Ron makes his way to a bathroom thinking I might as well since I'm here he chuckled. Making sure the coast was clear they went out the back window that led to common yard, hiding as Rufus quickly checked the building to the left I could smell something but could not place it. Ron saw that the yard was lit up with a silver glow from the moon and there it was an herb garden grown wild from lack of care; hmmmmm the oregano smells so nice he thought. Looking up he could see that clouds were building up thinking it looks like it might rain later, Rufus returned and I made my way over to the broken window turning on the red light I scanned the room before climbing in and checked the rooms and went to each of the bathrooms and saw it was picked cleaner then our place. We moved to the next building telling Rufus you search for food stuff and I'll look for any medicine, both found nothing useful and kept moving to the next building . Hours passed and they we're about four blocks away and Ron noticed things have changed their was different graffiti on the walls of the buildings, here the tags were saying Furies, and one even said "we eat trespassers."

The two of them stayed hidden and listened to the sounds of the dead city, there were some screams a gunshot or two but in the distance, but nothing around them. Hearing the sound of running feet coming from down the street toward them Ron dives down into the darkness, the sound getting closer he hears the sound of something hitting a brick wall or the sidewalk as they move along, always a double hit it must be some kind of signal he thinks. The sound passed by and faded, not daring to move Ron lays there on his belly for five minuets listening, it was dead again getting up again he moves along the shadows of the street. Coming across a small neighborhood pharmacy, he heads in and with a quick look with his light he can see that the shelves were empty and the floor was covered with what was left over.

Ron heads to the cold and flu isle going through the clutter on his hands and knees holding the light in his mouth finding nothing but empty boxes and the garbage cures that filled the shelves in these stores. He rummaged through the pile that laid on the floor moving along with an urgent pace till he nears the end of the of the isle, then YES, he finds under the lip of the bottom shelf a bottle of Tylenol for nighttime flu; thank you God. Ron picks up the bottle and kisses it, he puts the medicine into his backpack and then resisting the urge to run back to Kim. He continues to search as he walks through the store scanning the floor for anything else that may come in handy, looking around he spots some feminine products, absentmindedly he thinks maybe I should take them for Kim. Ron takes the bottle out and fill the pack with as many items he can stuff in then puts the bottle into a side pouch, thinking it's time to leave Ron gets ready when on the shelf he sees left there were a fifty pack of party balloons; Boo yah finally things are going my way, were his thoughts as he went out the door into the darkness.

Ron stopped in the shadows of a doorway checking the street before he took off again, putting his hand down Rufus climb into his masters palm and Ron brought him up to the cargo pocket that was his home. His friend looking down tells him; buddy you did a great job tonight get in and rest; you deserve it, Rufus understanding climbs in, curls up, yawns and goes to sleep. Moving fast now almost at a run, the streets brighten and dim as the light from the moons fades in and out with the passing of clouds. Turning the corner he runs face first into a large darkened figure, knocking himself to the ground as his shotgun flew from his hand and clattered along the concert out of reach, Ron heard a voice say, well, well, well Tony look at what we got here, and the partner of the first voice who Ron assumed must be Tony said out'ta youz territory ain'tcha little boy; youz a trespasser and youz knows what wez do's ta trespassers well wez going ta shows youz. Ron gulping, begins to shuffle backwards as the other voice said I don't see any colors on you and you can not carry a weapon without showing your colors, the moon breaks from behind a cloud casting its light and revealing the faces of the two voices.

Ron can now see the two that hovered over him now and he lets go with a half of a laugh, looking up at two guys wearing baseball uniforms with batting helmets and carrying bats, their faces were covered with a thick greasepaint one in green and black reminded me of the patten on Shego's jumpsuit. What's so funny little man one said in a sneer, I don't know why because I should have known better but I answered him, I said you two look like you came out of that old movie the warriors. Ron saw that the one called Tony eyes narrowed and said to me in a low voice filled with malice, Iez gonna beats youz real bad punk then cuts youz up some. Lifting the bat above his head he swings downward aiming for Ron's knee. Ron rolls to his left onto his stomach as the bat hits the concrete where his legs were. The second one took his bat and swung striking Ron squarely on the back, the backpack filled with feminine pads cushioned the blow.

Ron saw that the bats were being raised once again to strike, he spun on the concrete sweeping the legs of the man who just hit him, having his legs taken out from under him, he found himself falling landing hard onto his back. I watch the punk finish his spin and then rights himself with a back flip coming up onto his feet with his back against the wall then goes into a Kung Fu stance. Oh crap I began to think, we gots ourselves one of them. The one called Tony who was still standing seeing this and moves forward with the bat held high, begins to swing the bat at Ron's head and says, youz sure gots a pretty mouth, Iez gonna keep your head after wez eat you.

Ron seeing the bat coming down on him, with a sidestep lets it sweep past him and lunges forward, giving the bat wielder a quick one two punch to the stomach letting the bat strike the bricks behind him. Doubling over from the punch and with his momentum, carries him into the bricks face first, hearing a curse behind him Ron turns to see the one he knocked down first is back up on his feet and heading for him with the bat at the ready. Leaping backwards evading each swing of the bat, Ron waits for the next swing to reach its fullest, with the bat now behind the attackers back and before he can take another swipe at him. Ron takes a step forward jumping straight up kicks him in the chest, dropping his bat and stumbling backwards. Readying himself to finish him with a drop kick Ron moves forward, but takes a hit across the top of his head, a glancing blow but enough to daze him making him stumble and fall against the brick wall knocking Rufus from his pocket.

Ron recovering quickly pushes off the wall leaping delivers a spinning high kick, aiming his right foot at his targets head hitting him on the ear sending him down where he stood. The other one now recovered now leaps for Ron's back, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug Ron breaking the hold easily by slamming his head backward into and breaking the nose of the one trying to hold him. His arms now free he flips him over his shoulder; flying through the air the gang member lands hard on his back, he then roll over and gets up to he knees as he feels Ron's arm slip under his chin around his neck, he begins to feel the arm tighten cutting off the air supply and his head being forced over, then begins to hear a cracking noise and realizes to late that it is the sound of his neck being broken. Ron letting go of the mans head watches the dead body fall forward, standing there breathing heavily in and out gasping for air Ron begins to realize what he has just done. Before he can feel any remorse he hears a groan to his left the other one knelling there with his hands on his knees trying to get up.

Ron walking over toward him reaches for and picks up the bat as he passes it, the kid seeing feet in front of him looks up and asks for mercy as he sees Ron holding the bat. Mercy, you asking me for mercy, I have none to give Ron said to him, I can't hide you or take you back with me to Kim. He raises the bat over his head as the kid looks up and says "then goes fuck youz self" as Ron brings the bat down as hard as he can over the head shattering the batting helmet then hits him once more crushing his skull. Throwing the blooded bat to the groung Ron hears the sound it made clattering on the concrete echoing down the dead street, as it begins to rain, looking up he is happy that the rain pelting him will hide the tears and wash the blood from his face.

Returning to his senses he thinks aloud I got to hide their bodies but where, can't look for and empty building, the clouds break showering bright moon light upon the street and Ron sees the storm sewer. Prying the cover of the service plate up from the sidewalk he looks in and shines he mini-mag down into the dark hole. Dragging the bodies over to the opening he checks their pockets and fanny packs, finding a pocket knife in one Ron slips it into his own pocket, while the other guy had some grease paint for his face and a bottle of water that he takes. He began dumping the bodies one at a time into the hole, Ron listened to the pause between dropping them and the sound of them hitting bottom. Deep Ron thinks; that good, replacing the metal plate he hears the grinding of the cover fall into place. Using the light he began to search for his shotgun finding it not to far from where he dropped it, giving it the once over he finds it in good order then says lets go as he pats his pocket finding it empty, Rufus!

Rufus, Ron whispers into the night, come on little buddy we gotta go, hearing chattering Ron shines his light at the noise and sees Rufus among the rubble staring at him with his back hunched, Ron takes a step toward him and Rufus scampers backward fearfully. Stopping dead in his tracks Ron says with a tone of shame in his voice, you saw didn't you, with the mole rat bathed in red light Ron could see fear in his buddies eyes. Gently dropping to one knee and holding his palm out Ron whispers it couldn't be helped, I had to do it not just for us but for Kim's sake, some form of understanding enters Rufus's eyes and he takes a step forward to the hand held open for him. His nose and whiskers all a twitch sniffing the air, he is about to climb into the familiar hand, then hisses and scurries under some wood. Ron then hears the sound of bats tapping the walls or sidewalk and that of feet running in the distance. Ron said Rufus; find us a safeway back to Kim fast.

The moonlight faded as it disappeared behind the clouds that gave off now a steady rain. As they entered the yard of the apartment building that is their holdup, Ron climbs through the same broken window they left from he then sits on the floor taken a breather for a minuet. He opens the bottle of water he took from the dead guy and take a large gulp, Ron's goes wide eyed as the air leaves his lungs and his mouth burns and throat rebels, spiting the liquid out onto the floor. Ron tries to take in a deep breath and coughs holy crap it's moonshine as he hears in the back of his mind the dead men laughing and calling him loser. He moves up the stairs and to the room where Kim was, Ron stopped at the bedroom door and knocked three time then twice more and opened the door to enter. Kim laid there, Ron could see that she put the pistol down next to her, where were you I was worried Kim told him, easing her fears Ron said hey you know me Kim; places to see things to do, I went to the Bueno Nachos to hang out. Kim gave a weak chuckle and asked if he brought a Nacho back for her I'm hungry you know. Kneeling next to her he takes his backpack off telling her sorry; they were all out, they told me to come back later, he removes the medicine from the outer pocket and puts it next to her.

Grabbing the thermometer and checks her temp once more, still high 103.5 he says to himself, he gives Kim some water and wets the rags on her forehead then gives her two of the pills and a double dose of the flu syrup. He wraps the blanket tightly around her and snuggles in close gently stroking her hair and begins to hum and old Oh Boyz tune to her, after twenty minuets pass Kim starts to stir and tells Ron that she has to go. Hmmm go, go where Ron asked sleepily, you know Ron Go, do you want me to spell it out to you she said, oh yeah sure, go go I knew that, he lied. Ron reaches for her pack and hands Kim a roll of paper as she stands up, oh my Kim said as she began to feel woozy, as she starts to fall Ron leaps up to catch her. Standing there holding her he move one arm across her back and the other under her legs and picks her up then carries her to the bath room, the gray dawn light comes in through the window lighting the small room.

Ron propping Kim up against the sink, he can see that her mission shirt is covered with vomit, he then remembers the back of his shirt. He helps Kim with her zipper then lowers her pants then tells her to hold on to his neck as he puts his hands on her waist and lifts her off the floor and then shimmies over to the toilet and puts her down onto the bowl, with her arms around his neck Ron leans forward till their foreheads touch, when Kim has finished he cleans her as she says with embarrassment still you and me forever? You bet'cha he says reinsuring her, then he carries her back into the bedroom putting her down on the mattress and removes all of her fouled clothes throwing them to the side and covering her with more blankets. Be right back he tells her as he grabbed his pack and left the room he remembered seeing PJ's that should fit Kim, heading down one flight and goes to the second door on the left he walks in.

The morning light shows the ransacked room to him, he then heads to the bedroom on the right. He sees on the floor a pair of pink pajamas, picking them up he sees that they're clean or what will pass for clean as he shakes the dust from them. Scanning the floor he finds some panties strewn across the room, he checks them and finds them to large for Kim so he lets them drop to the floor and walks to the next bedroom. This room Ron finds has the wall covered with poster of boy bands and teen idols, by the over turned dresser he finds a pile of frilly undies that he began to sort through and finds a few pairs of girly girl boy shorts in Kim's size and bras that are a cup size to big but I guess that they'll be close enough he thinks. The air grows cooler and the sound of the rain got louder as it began to pour outside, before he heads back he takes another blanket from the girls room.

The clothes bundled in his arms he heads back to their room as he climbs the stairs he hears a sound from the apartment next to there's, Ron stops at the door and slowly pushes it open with the barrel of his shotgun, standing there in the doorway he peers in seeing nothing he walks in following the noise to the back. The roar gets louder as he stands at the door, opening it he is amazed to see a mini waterfall coming in from the ceiling, Ron gets an idea and runs to the kitchen and puts the clothes he's carrying down on the counter, finds a frying pan then grabbing all the pots he can. Ron takes the pots to the room where the water is coming in from the ceiling and rinses the pots quickly then fills each one, the pots lined up in the kitchen now Ron takes the frying pan and put it on the stove. He goes to the liven room and grabs a wicker basket and rips it a part then finds a wooden chair and begins to break it up with few kicks and a karate chop. A pile of wood and some wicker now in his hands he goes back to the kitchen and take the bottle of moonshine out of his pack and throws a splash of it into the pan. With two strikes on his flint and a bruised thumb later Ron has a fire, he puts the wicker in the pan then the wood from the chair on top of that and waits for it to catch. The fire burning lightly but steady with little smoke, Ron put a pot of water over the flame to boil.

Ron heads back to Kim and puts the clothing down on a over turned cabinet, then stands next to Kim watching her while she slept and listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and thinks to himself how could someone like him be so lucky to have a woman like this love him. Lost in thought he loses track of time and does not know how long he just stood there, coming back to his senses he picks up her fouled clothes and goes back to the stairs and down to the first floor remembering seeing a large metal wastepaper basket next to a broken computer, finding it he dumps the papers in it, letting them flutter to the floor and throws in Kim clothing. As Ron was leaving he sees some sweat pants and a oversized green Notre Dame shirt sticking out from behind the door. As he swung the door to pick them up for himself he spots on the back of the door a poster of Shego standing there with hands aglow, thinking what kind of nut has a poster of her up in their room. He now looks around and notices the room is painted green and Black, well then he must be a fan of her's his thought continue; the last I heard she was alive and in New Jersey. She and Motor Ed controlled the northeast or really it's better to say she controls that area. Looking down he sees what looked the be scrapbook filled with clipping of Shego, and an action figures collection of Star Trek and a Bebe busted up by the looters that went through the building, guessing the guy to be in his thirties or forties he laughed how sad to see all this go to the floor.

The pot of water now boiling as Ron walked in the kitchen, he removes the pot to cool down and replaces it with the next one then throws some more wood into the pan. The smell of burning wood is no stronger than the smell from the building itself he thinks and a draft from the hall is drawing the little wisps of smoke out of the room. He takes the basket with Kim clothes and put it under the stream of falling water to soak, then takes the pot of hot water upstairs. Once in the room he put the pot down next to the bed and throws the sweats next to the clean PJ's he got for Kim, he grabs a sheet from the floor shakes the dust out of it and then spreads it next to her, then gets some towels from the other room and the bar of soap from his pack. He dips his hand into the water and finds it on the hot side, I'll let it cool for a little longer since Kim is sleeping peacefully on the bed with Rufus at her side.

Kim now laid quietly on the sheet and watched as Ron dipped the washcloth in the pot of water, rubbing soap on the cloth he begins to wash her face, stroking her cheek and chin. Ron began to hear a sound that shocked him, at first he could not understand but then realized Kim was purring. Mmmmmmmm Kim moaned with pleasure as the warm water touched her skin, it felt so good she thought as Ron cared for her, it is the first time since they've been trapped here that she feels safe. As Ron holds and washes her arms she looks at him and says weakly that he has been so good to her and wanted him to know that, she then takes his hand and kisses the palm and brings it to her cheek and holds it there. The sheet sopping wet as he finishes with her toes he then throws the washrag into the pot of now dirty water, grabbing the towel he stands her up and drys her off then dresses her in the clean undies and PJ's. Kim now back on the bed Ron covers her with blankets and gave her more medicine and the last of the water.

Picking up all the empty bottles and putting them in the backpack he leaves the room to fill them, finding the water in a rolling boil he puts the steaming pot into the sink to cool and puts the next one on the dying fire of the makeshift stove and puts a little wood in the pan and blows on it till it catches. Waiting for the purified water to cool down enough to fill the plastic bottles he checks the bucket that has Kim clothes in it, seeing that the water pouring in has loosened the grime from them. putting his shotgun down he strips throwing his dirty clothes in with hers to soak, leaving on only his boots. Ron back in the kitchen, now fills the bottles one at a time, with the bottles in his backpack now, he finds a dusty cup by the sink for himself that he cleans out and uses to drinks the last of the water from the pot of drinking water. Ron carries the pot of warm water with him to the room where the soaking clothes are, taking the wash rag and soap he washes himself and rinses off with the cold water pouring in from the ceiling. Ron whistled as he washed the clothes with what little soap was left, he wrung the water out an held them up for inspection; clean he states to Rufus showing both sides of Kim's shirt to him, Rufus satisfied gives a thumbs up in approval.

The bedroom he's in he searches for clothes hangers, has a bunch of them laying on the floor by the closet, picking them up he hangs the wet clothing from them each gets there own and one for Kim's undies. As Ron starts to walk out he had to stop and laughed as he saw himself in a broken mirror, I'm naked carrying a shotgun in one hand and wet cloths in the other, what a sight he thought. Ron heading now back to the kitchen to take the last pot off the fire and puts it in the sink, then covers it to keep the water clean and put the fire out. Back in the bedroom he hangs the clothes to dry and puts on the sweats he got for himself and lays down next to a sleeping Kim and tells Rufus to keep watch, as he puts his arms around her Kim began to stir then wake. She lifts herself slightly to let him wrap his arms around her and then settles back down an snuggles in closer, Kim talks softly to him as she drifts in and out of sleep when he notices that she feels cooler and thinks that he'll take her temp when she wakes.

Holding the thermometer up to the light he tells Kim it's 101.5 now, whew you had me worried for awhile that I can tell you now for sure. She weakly smiled at him as she finished her fourth bottle of water, I was dehydrated she said then asked almost as if she's sorry to say, if he found any food. I woefully shook my head and told her no not yet, I can't get out yet still not dark enough. She so weak he thinks; with the vomiting it has been three days since she had anything in her stomach, she needs to eat I can't get her out of the city if she's this weak. I'll go out when it's dark and the streets get quite he told her to keep her spirits up, then asks her if she needs anything now, with her saying no Ron lays down and goes to sleep with Kim's resting her head on his chest. Kim gently wakes me from my slumber by whispering darling it's time to get up into my ear, opening my eyes I can see nothing and I hear Kim say It's dark and should be safe to try and find food now. Standing up I begin to stretch and crack my neck and knuckles to Kim's chagrin, Ron I hate when you do that she said softly as he went to the window. Standing back from the window he checks the street below, it's very dark out and is still raining, good so no moonlight tonight are his thoughts.

He grabs and puts on his still damp mission clothes that were hanging from a nearby door, he takes Kim's nearly empty backpack and throws it on quickly. He gives Kim another dose of pills and syrup then hands her his pistol telling her, if you have to use this first not the Mac's ok? Ok Kim answered as Ron laid the Mac's down next to her. He gives her a long kiss then gets up grabs his shotgun charges the slide sending a shell into the chamber and tells her I'll be back, then disappeared from the room. Kim felt dread for him as she heard his footsteps fade down the steps till she was left alone in the dark and silence. I went out the back window letting myself drop to the muddied ground, landing with a splosh that the sound of the falling rain covered, taking a moment planing my next move. I then head down the common yard toward the street and once there I kneel watching the dark street.

The streets still and quite Ron takes Rufus out of his pocket, holding him in the palm of his hand at nose level and speaks to him, ok little buddy operation "snafu" is a go, this is your time to shine; use your nose and sniff us out some food; Kim is hungry. Hearing the word food and Kim, Rufus looks up upon the face of his master and can see the pleading in his eyes and by the tone of his voice that they were in trouble he chatters an ok. Ron sees Rufus face the wind and watches his nose and whiskers twitching testing the air, the twitching stopped and his eyes narrowed. He leapt from my hand and was off like a shot, whoa buddy wait for me I called out. Moving as quickly as the dimly lit debris filled street would allow me to travel, I'm trying to keep up with Rufus, I listen for his chattering calls to guide me. The streets were empty but I worried about the darkened window that lined the streets, I zigzagged down the street following Rufus he took me six blocks west and two blocks north back into the furies territory. Waves of guilt washed over me, trying to justify myself I think; yes I've had to kill before but never in such a cold blooded way.

I sullenly kneel in the dark, wet and cold; cursing, I push these thoughts away and tell myself focus on why you're out here you ass, think; what is your mission loser, get food for Kim. I scan the street and buildings, I can see some window are lit by torchlight, some have the sound of laughter coming from them, in another I hear a woman scream then laugh. Rufus squeaks for me to follow him, he leads me down a grimy alley to the next block; there I see a brightly lit old Chinese restaurant. The wind brought the smells of cooking food to my nostrils, my mouth began to water and drool ran down my chin as my stomach growled loudly. I watched the place and saw that it was full with gang members, some coming and others going, how the hell am I going to get in there were my thoughts. Crouching in the dark alley rain pelting him he tries to come up with an idea as he keeps watch on the building, the rain growing heavier he sees it hit the window and the street pooling and flowing along the gutter into the sewer, yes the sewer I know what I must do.

I push down on the pry bar and lift the metal plate up then push it to the side, using my mag light I peer into the darkness of the storm sewer maintenance access way and there at the bottom float two bodies. I climb down into the cold water that passes my knees, holding the light in my mouth I feel pangs of guilt as I see that the bodies have been gnawed on; their fingers have been striped of its flesh and the eyes are gone, the empty sockets stare at me accusingly as I began to remove the gang uniform. Taking their clothing I put them on over my own, then smear greasepaint onto my face then look for and find a helmet and one of the bats, and then I begin my climb back up to the street. When I reach the surface I hear Rufus shriek from seeing the dead rise and watch him go stiff and fall over backward; har har you're a regular riot Rufus you know its me so stop with the overacting and let's go.

I walk down the street cautiously but in the open, it felt good not skulking through the shadows as the rain pelts the batting helmet making a popping noise with each drop. I begin to quicken my pace with the though that I'm going to eat and I'll take back a feast for Kim. I duck into an alleyway two blocks from their mess hall and stash my shotgun and backpack, I head toward the food feeling good for the first time since this crap began. Standing in the shadow at the end of the alley he watches the movement of the people inside, worrying now if he can pull this off he starts to fall back deeper into the alley thinking I'll break in when they shut down for the night, but before he can take another step he bumps into something soft that curses at him. Ron lost in his thoughts did not hear the three gang members walk up behind him, standing next to me now I can see that one was old, maybe thirty or so and the other two looked sixteen. The older one grabbed me by the shoulder and pushes me forward telling to hurry up or It'll be all gone, walking with them I lag back only a step or two and follow them in through the door and do as they do. I place my bat into a rack by the door then grab a bowl and spoon and get in line behind them, waiting for my turn.

I see steaming pots behind the counter and a dirty looking fat guy in a filthy apron scooping food out of them I hold my bowl out for him and he gives me two ladles of a gloppy stew, my stomach gurgles loudly in fact I fear that the others heard. I start to head for the door when a voice tells me to sit here and eat, not knowing what to do I take an empty seat and slowly sit down. The older guy sitting across from me eyes me and asks if I'm new, I nod a quick yes to him as I feel my heart begin to race as the young looking kid next to me says that this is the best gang to be in, there is booze, plenty of food and women; as he said the word women he flicked his eyebrows quickly as if to let me in on some secret, I say back to him yea it's great here ain't it, better than anything else I've seen.

As I sit there I start to listen to the conversations going on around me, I keep hearing the name "the Duke," turning to the kid next to me I ask him what do you think about the duke? The Duke he said almost with a reverence, what's to think; the Emperor put him in charge of all of us gangs. He his readying us to move out and crush the other towns, you know some are growing food and won't share with us; share with us Ron thinks to himself, take, grab, demand a tribute to the Emperor I think you mean by the word share. Well after we blow those pissant towns off the map, the Duke's gonna come back here and we'll hit the Emperor. Shadup kid, was what the old guy told him, you talk to much, the order is no loose talk among plebeians. I notice that this guy has prison tattoos on his hand and sees that I'm watching him, he then turns his attention on to me.

I lower my eyes looking at my bowl of food hiding from the old mans gaze, who's your watcher a voice calls, again "who's your watcher" the old guy says to me. Thinking fast I say the names I remembered that popped into my head er, er Pete and he's got Tony helping him with me; I brace myself ready to make a run for it, when he starts to laugh and tells me good luck with those losers; God help you. He asks where they have been he has not seen them today, they gots things to take care of that's all Iez know I say to him; then thinking fast I tell him they asked me to bring back some food for them. Did they now, they know that's against the rules and you'd get in trouble doing that, piss them off or something did ya? I think of the bodies in the sewer and say, yea I guess Iez did at that, but I don't want to get a beating from them can I bring them one bowl maybe they're testing me? Kid there'll walk you into a noose for stealing food, now eat up before it gets cold he tells me keeping an eye on me.

I sit there not able to do anything else, I'll find away to get some back to Kim I think as I bring a spoon full up to my mouth, with the first spoon full I began to shovel it in as fast as I can, too salty I think, rubbery too, I could have done better if I had some spices. the old guy tells me Whoa, slow down kid and chew; I nod as in agreement but keep eating. The old guy turns to the cook and yells out, hey fats the kid here likes your slop, the others in the room look over at me and start laughing along as with some joke that I don't get. I turn to the kid next to me and ask what's the joke it's only chicken. The old guy stops his laughing and his eyes narrow to tiny slits and focuses a steely gaze on me. I put the spoon down and pick out a thin chicken leg and start ripping the flesh from it and gnawing on the bone as the laughter grows, I bite down on some cartilage that gives but I can't bite through it. I reach into my mouth and pull the tiny piece out and think as I look at it, that's the strangest looking thing I ever saw I almost looks like a...

I stand up like a shot, the chair topples over with a clatter, I look down into my bowl as I spit the food still in my mouth out as the place goes quite. Fats yells out to me what's the matter kid; the old geezer to though for ya, bringing my hand up I look at what I picked out and I say out loud it's a fingernail, a fucking fingernail. The older one that was watching me turns his head and calls out hey mickey you know this one here, he says he's with Pete and Tony. I get the eyes from this one and says nope never seen him before and I didn't give those two bums anybody new. With all eyes in the room now on me they start to get up one at a time, the kid next to me wraps his arms around my waist try to pin me, a punch from nowhere hit me on the jaw snapping my head to the left, spinning I break the kids grip easily shoving him back slightly as I bring the heel of my foot down on the outside of his knee pushing it inward and back in away it was never meant to bend, and with a loud popping noise and a scream the kid goes down to the floor.

I leap up onto the table giving a round house kick to the closest head my foot can find sending whoever it belonged too down, hands begin reaching for me as bowls thrown fly past me. I duck down avoiding a chair that sails over my head, then back flip over to the next table by the door as the chair flying crashes into a chest somewhere behind me. I run along the table top and give a dropkick to the chest of one guy at the end of the table, as I go down with him to the floor as I'm standing on his chest I throw a punch at his throat hitting him on the adams apple, crushing his windpipe. I get up and make a dash but find the door blocked by three men, making a grab for the rack pulling two bats from it, swinging wildly at first pushing the crowd back to make room for myself to move. To my left from the corner of my eyes I see a bat being swung at my head; I rise the bat in my lefthand to meet it, the sound of the crack from the wood of the bats hitting reverberates down into my arm. I use the bat in my right hand and thrust it forward into a gut knocking the wind out of someone who stagers back into the arms of the others. Focusing my attention back to the bat wielder as he lifted the bat over his head to strike at me again, I swing both bats at him hitting the left and right sides of his head, there is a cracking noise this time not from the bats but from his skull as I watch as his eyes roll up into his head as his knees give out he drops to the floor.

The bravery in the room beings to disappear, some back up others stand their ground waiting for there chance. The cook the one called fats comes running out from behind the counter surprisingly fast for his size with a meat cleaver held high in the air looking to split my head in two. He swings in a wide arc missing me as I dodge to the right, he passes me carried by his weight and momentum I spin around him and hit him across the back with both bats sending him careening through the plate glass window, it shatters explosively. I follow the still falling man out the window being pelted by falling shards of glass, as I land on his back I hear an oof as the air is forced for his lungs, I am off him and start running up the block. The furies with bats in hand pour out from the restaurant are now after me, the sound of there running feet are like thunder behind me there is yelling cursing and shouts of "on the street." This last one I did not understand this last one till I began to see faces and heads appear in the window lining the street, then people began to come down the steps of the apartments a few a first; then as a flood carrying bats, axe handles, table legs or whatever, all I knew was that I was in trouble.

As I was running I can see that the street ahead of me was filling with people I turn to my left and duck into an alleyway, I began to run faster leaping and jumping over debris that covered the slick alley floor. I made a right at the end when I came to the next street sliding a bit but keeping my balance, I kept moving as I heard yelling and running feet behind me again; then a crack of a gunshot and the whizzing of something flying past me. As I'm about to turn right at the next corner I glance a quick peek over my shoulder too see what's behind me now, I see them about two hundred feet in back of me as I now make the turn I hear two more shots with one bullet ricocheting off the bricks of where I just was. The strangest thought hit me as I was running, don't know where it came from or why all I could think about at that moment in time was, how do I keep getting into these messes.

I'm Panting heavily as I run, feeling my lungs start to burn and scream for air. The cool rain not helping at all as the sweat starts to pour from me, at the next corner I hook a right back onto the street I started on wanting to make it back to where I stashed the shotgun, but see gang members milling about outside the restaurant, I make a quick about-face skidding as I turn and head the other way. The ones outside the mess hall spot me and begin to run up the street after me joining up with their fellow gang members, I take a guess figuring there can't be more than twenty to twenty five chasing after me by now. The buildings here look abandoned and the street ahead of me was empty of people, the crack of two more shots come from behind me as I pick up more speed, thinking I can't give them a target anymore as I turn right at a stoop and run up the steps through the missing door into the foyer.

I head down the hallway toward the back, leaping from the top steps into the small backyard I start to climb and leap the fences between the yards. Ripping the blouse of the furies uniform on the last fence I went over I begin to strip the rag from my body as I continue to run tossing it to the ground so that my black shirt can provide better cover for me. In the next yard I began pulling off the dirty white pants while hopping on one foot trying to work it off over my boot. I loose my footing and fall onto the ground hard, idiot you should kick yourself in the ass I think as I'm fumbling with the pants while on my back, I work them over my boots then finally getting free of them by kicking them off. Hearing angry voices nearby Ron goes dead still and listens, then slowly gets up and peeks around then climbs the fence, and quietly creeps into the building. I stand in the hallway bat at the ready then slowly walk to a window facing the street standing back hiding in the darkness of the room peering out.

I look from the window of the room I'm hiding in and see on the street patrols now walking and some are carrying guns now, worrying I think I can't hide here there will be even more soon, I got'ta move now. I wait for them to pass the building and move farther down the block, the rain began to pick up it pace falling harder making noise and cutting visibility. My breathing is easing up now that I can catch my breath, the streets are darker now with the downpour almost pitch black the light from the torches that can be kept lit fading into the distance. I open the front door of the apartment watching for movement as I think it's now or never Ron, as I slip out the door hopping over the railing dropping to the sidewalk below and hug the brick wall, walking in a crouch I fade into the darkness.

The greasepaint that's still on my face and my dark mission clothing help camouflage me as I look up and down the street waiting, it's all clear, "Now" I think as I dart to the other side. With my back to the wall ducking down by a stoop hiding, watching and listening for anything, oh man I got to get back to Kim and get her outta this hell hole are my thoughts and the answer i give himself is yeah no shit sherlock. I force my back further into the wall almost trying to become one with it, I try to gain my bearings remembering all the ways I've turned while being chased, ok now think think, two blocks up and to the right. I start moving and come to an intersection, I stop at the corner worrying I have to cross two of these I crouch low almost laying down and peer around the corner and see they're now in groups of four. The heavy rain waxed and waned in waves now, thinking now I got to chance it, waiting for their backs to be turned I make my move and get two thirds across the street before the scream of ''their he is'' cuts through the air. If I had the time I'd roll my eyes and shake my fist toward heaven. I then take off into a run as they're after me now yelling weed weed, this is a strange word to call me I think till I see the street sign, of course weed is the block I'm on.

I begin to run even faster than before, my heart pounding with fear now to the point that I thought it would burst; God I wish Kim where here. At the next block I now here the yells of Cuba as the rain began to pour heavily once more blurring my vision, the sound of thunder or the sound of running feet pounding the pavement behind me I can not tell anymore. Gasping for air his sides hurting and his legs wanting to gave out, the only thought that keeps him going now are that of Kim waiting for him and that he made a promise to come back for her. I see it, there up ahead the alley, my stash, making a sharp left I slid on the mire of the alleyway smashing into the bricks of the wall, not slowing I claw at the bricks, I got to keep moving, go go go you fucking ass are my only thoughts. The pile up ahead there it is, I try to stop slipping then losing my balance landing on my ass and slide past my backpack that was left leaning against the wall scaring Rufus who was sleeping in a dry side pocket, startled he throws the flap open and scampers away.

Ron rolls onto his stomach still sliding, grabbing at the muck and mire on the dirty floor he tries to stop himself. Scrambling now with on hands and knees to get back to the pile, ahead at the opening they fill the alleyway now, panting and cursing they move toward Ron, one saying how he was going to make a necklace from his ears when another said no way man you can feed two people with those things just look at all the meat hanging on them. As they walk closer my hand reaches the shotgun, I swing it up firing while screaming eat this as I keep pumping in a new round till all the shells are gone. I hear screaming and see chests and heads open up like rotting fruit in the narrow alley. I watch them retreating leaving their wounded in the alley, running scared from me as I get up I grab the pack from the ground fishing out the bandolier throwing it over my head and getting the backpack on as I ran quickly reloading the shotgun.

Ron exits the alley and by the street sign he passes he's now on Titus, holding the shotgun at the ready he swings it from side to side as he moves down the street, ready to shoot anything that moves. He can see that he is not being followed as of yet, not waiting to find out he disappears down the darkened street. Ron does not stop till he is out of the furies turf and only then to catch his breath, a few moments pass and his breathing in easier and his heart returns to normal. Hidden in the shadows breathing deeply he ready himself to move again, it's late and he has to far to go as he get up his thoughts turn to Kim. I didn't get her any food he say to himself and at the thought of food my stomach turns, nauseated by what passed this night he would have vomited but there was nothing in my stomach to bring up, it passed to his intestines and is being digested now. Ron had no tears to give for what he has done for what he has eaten and if you could see his eyes there in the dark where he was hiding you'd would see that they didn't care. His thoughts broken by a noise, by the sound of Rufus coming toward him he shoulders the shotgun as he leans over picking him up and tells him I scared you before didn't I buddy sorry about that, opening his pocket he lets Rufus gladly climb in.

At twilight Ron climbs in through the broken window of the building they're hiding in and tiredly drags himself up the stairs to the room he left Kim in, forgetting to give the signal he made with Kim he finds himself looking down the barrel of the pistol he gave to Kim. Kim sat on the bed of the dimly lit room with her back against the wall, hearing the creek of someone walking up the stairs slowly her hand went to the pistol taking the safety off and cocked the hammer back as she pointed it at the door. Kim said with a mixture of fear and anger, Ron I almost blew your head off. I could tell by the fear in her eyes that I was a hair pull from a bullet to the brain, maybe it would have been a mercy if she did pull the trigger I thought. Kim gave a giggle, just look at the expression on your face, you know better than to walk into a girls room without knocking, what if I wasn't decent or I might have had a gentleman caller she said to me. The smile leaves my Kim's beautiful face as she sees my eyes knowing something horrid must have happened; as Ron walks toward her he drops the backpack to the floor, striping the bandolier from around his neck putting it down with the shotgun next to the mattress then falls forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly then laying his head in her lap.

Kim does not speak nor ask what happened as she reaches for Ron's head, she places her hand gently upon the back of his head as Ron began to sob saying to her, I failed you Kim; I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you anything that you could eat. Kim was taken aback by this jester and confession, she began to stroke his head soothingly and tells him It's alright, next time we'll find something to eat. No Kim, I screw up everything and you know it too, by now you'd have us home, we'd have our bellies full and be laying in bed laughing. Her voice weak but filled with caring began to talk to Ron, you'll get us home; I believe in you. I lifted my head at the sound of her words and looked up at her, the morning light coming in through the widow show me how pale and drawn her face was, you're dying and I'm the one killing you he thought. Kim leans down and toward me and kisses me on the forehead softly and tells me that she loves me and that everything is going to turn out fine. I get up and as I turn my foot hits an empty water bottle looking down I see that they're all empty, picking them up I put all of them into the pack and walk to the water room. The pot is still there where I left it covered, lining up the empties I fill them and drink two for myself then refill them again before returning to Kim.

I sit next to Kim, making her take a pill and drink some water, then I line up the bottles next to her. I asked her did you get any sleep last night? None, I was waiting for you to return she told me. I want you to go to sleep now, it will all be better when you wake up I told her. Promise she said with a smile, promise I told her back. Kim, she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, she's so beautiful I think as I watch her laying there with one hand over her head and the other draped across her breasts, I watch the rhythmic raising and falling of her chest as she restfully slept. I stand there I don't know for how long watching her as the shadows marked time in their passing by moving along the wall, I come back to my senses and say aloud, I know what I must do, and with that said I walk out the door leaving Kim to sleep.

Ron wakes Kim up four hours later, he props her back against the wall with a couple of pillows then picks up and holds a steaming bowl in front of her, open wide he requests. You found some food?, it smells delicious she began to say as Ron gave her a spoonful the first taste was peppery and she could tell there was a lot of oregano in it and other spices too. Kim said it was wonderful as she opened her mouth hungrily for more, in the bowl where tiny bites of meat not much she could see. With her mouth full she tries to ask where did you get the food but Ron gives her another scoop, Kim did not stop eating till the broth in the bowl was half gone. She tells Ron to take some, he tells her no you need this for strength, I told her I don't need it. Kim knowing this game said, I won't eat anymore till you have some. Eat it, Ron said forcefully, telling him no, not till you have some Ron. Kim thought Ron was watching her strangely his eyes where so cold looking, but he gave in and took a spoonful. With a snip to his voice he said there satisfied now I had some, now eat up he said holding out the spoon for me, drops of broth hit my shirt, his hand shaking, it must be he's so worried about me Kim thinks to herself.

Kim lifted her arms and stretched them over her head and arched her back working the knots out from inactivity of being bedridden for days, looking down at the empty bowl that lay next to her and she felt better now that her belly was full she could almost feel the strength returning to her limbs. She got up slowly and walked over to Ron and gave him a hug then asked if there was a piece of cake or candy for desert, Ron ask are you hallucinating again? I told him no, don't be silly I'm looking for something sweet and if you don't have candy on you I'll just have to settle for this; Kim then kisses me on the lips then tells me, now that's sweeter than sugar. Kim was sleeping again and hour after drinking more water and cleaning up somewhat in the bathroom, I picked a few sprigs of mint for her from the herb garden to chew and rub her hands with and put in her water bottle.

Ron sat quite and brooded for the rest of the day watching out the window, seeing that the nuns were out in force moving to and fro. On the odd occasion I would see a member from a rival from a rival gang patrolling with them, it has to because of last night they're looking for me. It was dark now and I told Kim that I was going out to scout, I had to argue with her about coming with me, you're still to weak and I need to move fast and don't think for a moment I do not want you out there with me, believe me when I say that. Ron went on and said, We're a team and for now I need you here and I won't take no for an answer. I try to lighten her mood by saying it's dangerous outside; I'll face death at every turn and before I could finish talking Kim wraps her arms around me and says yea, yea, yea, I know "and loving it" you use the same old corny lines all the time. Kim the kisses me good luck and as I go out the door and with my back turned to her I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. In the morning I'm back in our hiding place, I walk through the bedroom door carrying a bowl of food for Kim, she ate hungrily and tried to make me eat some I refused lying that I ate already. She asked where and how, telling her I found a mess hall about two miles away and that I had to move through the sewer system to get so deep into the city. Kim felt better she was full of energy even doing a back flip for me landing on her feet and rises her hands over her head and flicks her wrists saying, ta-daaaa that was a perfect ten if I may say so she said with a smile, I looked at her and said great Kim, we're getting out of here tonight.

The day was clear, the sun was out, and there was a warm breeze that though felt good carried the stink of the city to our room, the smell of death and decay. This city was not long for life, it was going to cave in on its self and none to soon. I turn my head from the going's of the street and look to Kim who was sleeping on her stomach getting her rest for tonight, I was only able to have a fitful nap if you could even call it that, filled with bad dreams. Bringing my eyes back to the street, I see the nuns are out walking around and pass by every now and then. The next group to pass led a prisoner, a man that looked to be in his thirties; down the street and around the corner out of sight, I hear a shout and the sound of a scuffle and see that he made a break for it. The man running on the street passes our window then the nuns, three of them stand there all in a row, opening up with their Uzi's making the man dance, the poor bastard was dead before he ever hit the ground.

Kim startled from her sleep, she snaps open her eyes and flips backwards from the bed landing on her feet and into a mantis pose, seeing the room was safe and not under attack she then moves silently next to me an looks out the window, huddled close to me I notice that the scent from her hair is sweet, filling my nostrils and for a moment chases away the stench of the city. Just in time, Kim watches the scene unfold on the street below; with horror she watches one of the nuns walk forward over to the dead man and rake his body with machine gun fire from her Uzi; then she turns and walkaway with her sisters leaving the corpse in the sun where it laid. She turns toward me looking into my eyes and asks, Ron what kind of madhouse are we in? Without saying a word I look back out the window. I leave her question unanswered; what could I say to her, welcome to hell? I look at the body watching the stain of his blood spreading outward from him running along the street and into the storm sewer.

Kim scratched the back of her head then put her hands to the small of her back and arches back stretching her stiff muscles, walking over to her pack she grabs it then plops herself down onto the mattress. I watch her as she begins to check her weapons, removing the clips and the round from each chamber. She then starts to dismantle the guns placing the parts in front of her on a sheet spread upon the floor, she fishes out from her backpack the cleaning kit. Kim carefully cleans and oils each piece of the mac's and using a pillowcase as a rag, the weapons cleaned now she reassembled them. She slid the clips back in, pulled and released the charging bolts chambering a round into both barrels then held them out getting the feel of their weight, flicking the safety on she then put them into the holsters of her harness. I look at her as Kim calls my name and tossed the kit to me, catching it with my fight hand she tells me to get them ready we may have to use them before this evening is over. As I sit and break down my weapons for cleaning as Kim walks the room readying things for tonight.

Kim grabs the backpacks to make and inventory and to see what Ron had left, as she opens his pack her face goes flush. Kim turned scarlet when she saw what he had packed there, always thinking about me first he is, she thinks as she turns toward Ron and thanks him for being thoughtful to her needs. Ron having now finished reassembling the shotgun sits in the chair by the window, loads the shells one at a time into its magazine, mixing the load so the first two shells fired will be slug, followed by two double-0 buck shot then flechettes for the rest. Kim watches him then said Ron you love that shotgun; you've never go anywhere without it or like other weapons, getting up he puts the kit back into Kim's backpack and tells her matter of fact, when trying to talk in a crowd it speaks the loudest, he then grabbing the empty water bottles he carries them to the water pot for refilling. He then begins to look around once again for anything useful while waiting for night to fall, but it is as before; nothing but leftover cast to the floor the junk nobody wanted. He went from room to room, finding a broken yo-yo in one then grabbing a half tube of toothpaste from another.

The next room must have belonged to a grandmother, there were photos of young children strewn across the floor; Ron bent over picking some up glancing at the happy faces then dropping them back to the floor and stepping on them as he walked over to something that caught his eye. There in the corner a small crucifix and a rosary on the floor amid the clutter. Looking at it the flood of memory from the sight on the road hits me, I squat next to it and push the beads with my finger half expecting something to happen. I pick them up rolling the beads with my fingers then let them dangle there as I stare at them for a long time trying to make sense of it all. He thinks of all that as happened and the horrid things that he has done in his new life, for Kim. I'll give these to Kim, I'm Jewish I don't believe in it, I don't believe in it anymore, any of it.

Ron drops the bottles onto the bed and puts all but two into the packs, then moves the water pot and puts it down onto the dresser. Kim watching the street now does not turn when she hears Ron walk up behind her, but lifts her eyes when from over her head unfolds the rosary as gently swings in front of her. Kim tells Ron that their beautiful and holds up her cupped hand as Ron drops them in and tells her they're for luck. She looks up at me and says thank you, putting them into her breast pocket she says we'll get out of this together. Looking at my face she then asks me if I was going to wash that muck off my face anytime soon, bringing my hand to my face I can feel to dried grit. Giving the bar of soap to Kim I let her wash up first with the last of the water for the pot, with Kim finished I being to clean myself as she strips out of her PJ's and puts on her now dried mission cloths. Kim heads off to the bathroom and returns with a toilet brush and tries her best to scrape off the dried mud that clings to my clothes, hey Ron I think I can see the black of you shirt now Kim laughed. I tried to put on a smile for her but it came off weakly, we readied our gear and now played the waiting game for night to come.

We laid their together on the mattress, me with my back to Kim while she was cuddled up against me with her arms wrapped around me. I laid there with my eyes open while Kim slept, her breathing was slow and easy, listening to this and feeling her chest press against me as she inhaled I began to relax till sleep overtook me. I dreamt that I lost Kim; I couldn't find her, I then began to run through the street searching for her, screaming out her name, yelling for her to answer me. I heard her voice calling out to me, I yelled out again where are you I can't see you, Ron help me her voice called out to me. I followed the sound of her voice stepping over the dead that covered the streets, burnt bodies lay strewed everywhere, men women and children. The streets where the bodies laid were lined with the crucified, I watched from where I stood as they were nailing more to the crosses down the street, I heard the pounding of the hammers and the screams of mercy from those who's flesh were pierced by nails. I ran calling out for Kim again, in my rush I trip over the dead, I begin to crawl over them and then rolled onto my back. While I lay there the rotted bodies hanging from the crosses are looking down at me covered with flies, then one of the dead moves their head and as its mouth opens; maggots fall as it calls out my name. I see Kim's corpse there rotting, putrefying in the sun; nailed to a cross looking down at me with missing eyes, asking me why Ron; why didn't you save me; you made a promise to me Ron, why did you fail me, why Ron, Ron, Ron.

Ron opened his eyes as he heard Kim calling his name, Ron, Ron she called again, time to get up. Ron seeing the room was dark, responded to Kim by saying I'm up I'm awake. I got up reaching into my pocket pulling out my flashlight turning on the red light, seeing Kim her face free from maggots and her eyes still in their sockets, she stood there with her weapon harness and backpack on. Kim handed me my pack and holster, putting them on I get the bandolier of 12 gauge shells and put the belt over my head and under my shoulder. Pulling the pistol from the holster I grab the charging slide with my left and pull it back and release it chambering a round and put it back with the safety off, then readying his shotgun with a quick pump then turns to Kim and said "its show time."

I lead Kim down the stairs and to the window to the backyard, we then both quietly slip out the window into the night. The moon was waning and there was little cloud cover, knowing the area better I led Kim over the fences and through the neighboring yards till we reach the end. We enter the apartment building of the last yard and make our way to the front door, with Kim standing behind me I crouched by the broken door watching for movement on the street. Biding our time till a passing cloud covers the moon casting the street into darkness, slipping out we move south using the walls and what cover we can find. Making it to the corner we turn eastward moving along the shadows and hiding whenever the moon shone bright. We were passing through and alleyway when we had to stop and hit the wall, two nuns entered and were walking toward us.

Kim and me crouched together against the wall in the darkened alley with Kim leaning on my right side, we tried to meld into one invisible clump. We could see their outline as they stopped and stood there, one said I hate all this patrolling and my feet are killing me, the other chimed in with and these habits are itching. The first nun snickered, it ain't the habits it's the body lice. Yeah yeah yeah, what else is new she said as she scratched herself, she then said well? Well what was the reply by the first nun; come on you know at the rally I saw you catch what the Duke was throwing come on whip them out I haven't had one in two months. Sighing she reluctantly pulls out a pack of Paul Mall cigarettes from her carrying bag, just one; got it no more. Yeah, of course, sure now gimme one bitch and they both shared a laugh and lit up the smoke. Coughing with the smoke ones gives out an ahhhhhhh that's the ticket, then coughs once more saying smoooooooooth.

They begin talking as they pass the cigarette to each other about how the Duke will lead them out of here to a better place away from the Emperor, one saying how the Emperor is losing it, starting to crucify to many people. One began to speak about how it's all in danger now that a spy the Emperor sent has been seen and nobody knows how much the guy knows, can you believe it that the Furies had him and they blew it come on just one guy wasted ten of them. Kim hearing this tried to comprehend that were talking about Ron, oh Ron ten people, how, why she thought, she listened as they still talked. The second one said that most of the gangs are watching the streets that lead back to the Emperor's palace deep in the city, the orders are to take him alive but shoot to kill if it means him getting away. Yeah the other chirped were senior, we should be in bed, the other sister agreed but we got to patrol our zone incase he tries to double back or has a partner; I'm figuring he's long gone. They stood in silence and enjoyed the last of their smoke, they began to speak about a missing sister Margaret, wondering if the spy got her or if she's shacked up getting lucky. They start sniggering she's such the slut, yep she'll hop on anything.

We crouched there listing to them not daring move, we were barely breath; our mussels beginning to tense readying to leap. I laid against Ron watching them standing there I could feel Ron's body heat and his chest slowly move as he inhaled and exhaled; I felt his hand run slowly down the front of my leg to my shin, thinking this is incredulous; he's feeling me up here, now with the flying nuns here. Ron his hand stopped at my boot as he dug his fingers between our legs, I realized he wasn't copping a feel, he was going for his boot knife. I slightly twist my foot to make room for his hand to slip in easily, he drew the knife from its scabbard brings it up by his chest to the ready.

Kim began to feel the mussels in Ron's leg tightening and biceps flexing, she can feel him; his mussels coiling like a spring under his clothes. He's so wound up I think, it feels like his mussels are turning to stone, not knowing what he is thinking I ready myself to leap when he does. My mind racing going over the different scenarios, lunge, kick or chop, chop to the neck or temple, flying kick to the gut no to the chest, a combo kick, chop, elbow to the chest. I kept altering my attack plan with each passing second as the nuns began to speak again. Please just one more we can share it she begged, I'll give you some of a bottle I've been saving. You lying to me; cause if you are, the one with the smokes said, sighing softly she gives it over saying we'll share it, taking the smoke she puts it in her mouth and strikes a match that for and instant lights the alley, she holds the match and sees two sets of eyes staring back at her. Kim watches as the nun who strikes the match, she follows the sparks that trails from the matchbox to the cigarette, as the match head flared up; there eyes met.

The still lit match fell from her hand, Kim was startled as she felt Ron's mussels uncoil as he slid out from under her, he moved in a flash flying at the nun. I leapt a heartbeat later, going for the one on the right, hitting her with a flying kick sending her against the far wall. Recovering her balance quickly the nun turns as Kim hits her in the stomach, the nun doubles over and Kim grabs her by the head helping it down to her raising knee, out cold the sister falls onto her back. Turning to help Ron, Kim can see him laying on top of her, his left hand clamped over her mouth, fingers digging into her flesh. Kim can hear Ron shushing her, telling her to calm down that it is all over now, I see he releases his hand and slowly gets up putting the knife back into his boot. Kim readies herself for the nun to come up fighting, but the sister just lays there in the grime not moving, then she spots a dark stain spread on her chest. Kim says in a gasp of disbelief Ron, you didn't, pleading why. Ron just said, had to. Ron reaches for the bottom of her habit pulling it up exposing her legs and waist, Ron no! Kim screams out, what are you doing. I turn to Kim and tell her to strip and tie up the other one, then I tell Kim trust me I had to do it for us.

The dead girl now striped laid there on the filthy floor, just in her panties and a dirty white baby doll tee that had a dark red stain on it. Ron moves over to help Kim finish removing the clothing of the other one, Kim tenses as Ron knells by the unconscious nun next to her, she then relaxes not quite sure what to make of her feelings about what she witnessed, going over it in her mind again she thinks was their another choice? Ron seeing how Kim was reacting to him being there and picks up from the floor the items that the women dropped and places them back into the tote bag they had. Ron standing up now turns to Kim and beings to speak soft and calmly to her, understand this; we're in a hell hole and I'm so afraid that we won't make it out of here, Kim I've never been this afraid for us before. I need you to realize this, that I have had to do things that I never for a moment thought that I could do, would do, vile things, then said no more about it. He took the habit and started to put it on over his clothes telling Kim to do the same, understanding where Ron was coming from and what he was up too she did the same.

Kim saw that the habit was about a foot and a half to short for Ron, and that his calves showed, we put our backpacks on and he threw the carry bag over his head. Kim looked well in her disguise and they fit well though it's not my color she though, Ron shouldered his shotgun as he handed me the Uzi and ammo belt and after I put them on he asked if I was ready. We walk out onto the street holding hands and leaving some more of their innocence behind them in the filthy alley. We walked together at an easygoing pace but with wary eyes watching everywhere, but trying their best to look like they belong. Kim took a look at Ron as they walked, she tries to hold back a snort but fails. What, Ron asked? Kim said it's just so funny to see you dressed like this I just can't help myself she giggled, "sister Ron" if Tara could only see you now. Ron smiled for the first time in along time then went stone faced and kept walking. As we walked every now and then they'll see someone but they would cast their eyes downward in fear as we passed, as we walked the streets a wash with dim moonlight we saw another patrol of nuns crossing at the intersection and stop when they see us. Kim sees that Ron moves his hand up to the sling of his shotgun but does not take it off his shoulder, Kim whispers to Ron hold on and then she lifts her Uzi and gives it a quick wave side to side in acknowledgment, which they return in kind to us. We then continued to walk till we passed them from the other side of the street.

We walked several blocks and began to see a change on the streets, I see new graffiti on the walls written in Spanish. I slow my pace and Ron follows suite, we keep a close watch as we walk. Walking another two blocks before we see a soul, three men as they approached spread themselves out and away from us keeping there distance as they slowed down, two to the far left and right side of us and one directly to our front. The one to our front stops about five meters away from us and so do the others, and says to us mira aque los monjas. Ron and me come to a stop, watching the three of them carefully; the one with the pistols puts his hands onto the grips then speaks again this time in English saying what are the two of you sisters doing on our turf unannounced? My mind races thinking a hundred thoughts, attack, run, shoot, looking for, who do I hit first, to the front or the right, don't worry about the left Ron is to my left he'll take care of the one on that side, think Kim think. I began to speak up, we're under orders of the Duke's orders to run him an errand. Eh moja, and what has the Duke got you doing huh? I told him if the Duke wanted you to know about it he would have told you. The others chortled when they heard Kim talk to him like that, flustered and trying to save face he tells us the Duke tells me more than you know, tu comprendan monjas.

The five of us stand in the street watching each other, time passing we're going to have to make a move soon. I just have to wait for a moment of inattention, but then one takes notice of the stain on Ron's habit and says hey toots what's going on with that as he points at Ron's chest. The man with his hands on the guns tightens his grip as I move my finger onto the trigger of the Uzi readying to swing it up and spray them with rounds, they Ron speaks up talking in a somewhat feminine voice and a smile on his face "it's been a busy day, what's it to ya". They begin to laugh as if they were in on a joke with Ron that I couldn't get then I realize the blood, death, killing, plain old murder. I then ask, seen anything out of place hombres? Nada was the thin ones reply, I doubt the intruder still around. Ron at this time reaches into the carrying bag and pulls out the pack of smokes takes a cigarette out and draws it under his nose and gives a sighing ahhhhhhh then puts it in his mouth, three sets of eyes go wide and the older one licks his lips seeing the cigarette. Ron acting as if he just noticed the three of them then asks oh do you guys want one, he takes three out of the pack and holds them out to greedy hands. With their attention on the smokes now Ron takes Kim by the hand and starts to walk away, as we pass them the little one slaps Ron on the ass and says adios putas. Ron stops dead in his tracks, seeing this and sensing danger not knowing what he'll do, I spin around poking the little guy in the belly with the Uzi and tell him touch a sister like that again tumadre es punta enano and you're going to be pissing from more holes then you'd know what to do with.

Ron at that moment thought he could feel time stop, no one moved, no one blinked, no one was breathing. I watched and was ready to swing the shotgun off my shoulder and start shooting, but trusting Kim I held back for a heartbeat. The two guys looked at Kim, then to their friend then at each other and began to laugh so loudly that it hurt the ears. The little guy went beat red, started to try and say something but began to stammer then went quite, Kim and I walked away and by the time we reached the end of the block you could still hear the laughter echoing through the streets. I asked Kim what did you say to him? She said with a smile on her lips, I do believe that I called him a motherless midget or something to that effect. I didn't know what you were going to do after he touched you, so I figured I'd better defend your honor because no one is allowed to grab your ass but me, and to emphasize this point she reached over and gave Ron's ass a pat.

We kept moving walking toward the city limits, and Kim thoughts turned to home, Ron I said we're almost outta here. Ron kept yessing her, but kept looking at everything, eyes darting from side to side, at doorway, empty windows, burnt out hulks of cars. It was now very late as they turned onto the road that leads out of the city, at the city limit they saw burning torches lining both sides of the road and armed guards on the street, looking up Kim saw guards on the roofs watching the road entering the city it was to dark for them to see the open ground. We turned to the right seeing that street was empty and follow the road, we can see after a short walk that at the end of the road that there is a barricade lit by torches with three guards dressed like solders and wearing filtered masks. They now have their backs to us and I whisper to Ron to follow my lead, we walk up on there left side and I cough a slight "ahem", the three of them spin around and one loses his footing falling and then sliding down the rubble of the barricade. As he lays on his back I sweetly walk over to him and offer my hand which he takes allowing me to help him up, as the other two train their weapons on us. One guard standing on the top asks what are we doing way out here, I tell him we're out on orders of the Duke just as I did with the gang before, his reply to my dismay was, and this means what to me. I tried to say the Duke needs to, but before I was able to finish my sentence he said snidely, and I work for the Emperor, Sister not for the Duke.

Kim not able to see their eyes was worrying, then spoke again to the guard saying all I can tell you is that we where sent here to find out if all is quite, any movement? Not knowing what to make of the sisters he sits down on the rubble, rubs his chin and looks down at Kim thinking she's old enough to be my daughter, and said with a kind voice, look you two shouldn't be out here this late. Kim changing her tactics, looking down and speaking in a unsure voice says we have to do as the Duke tells us, or else. Yeah the guard from up top tells Kim, I know he's the Duke A#1 and all that crap, Ron now chose this time to talk and asked if they got some food to trade for shine? Kim startled by Ron's girlish voice looks at him and sees where he's going with this, looks back to the guard with her best pleading look that she can muster with her eyes and throws in a puppy dog pout for good measure.

The one that fell now standing up asked Ron, how much you got sister? Ron pulls out from the tote an shows them a bottle 3/4 full and gives it a slight shake. Ron was asked by this man and what's wrong with it? Nothing was the answer and for good measure Ron opened it and took a gulp and then coughed "smooth". The same guy asks, then why do you want to give it up? Kim jumping in to the exchange now tell him, cause you can't eat it. The two guards huddle around the one sitting and begin whispering, every now and then they would look at us with his face covered with shadow from torchlight then would start to whisper again. The kind one who was sitting said we'll give you one ration and a paperback book that I'm done with for the bottle. It was our turn to huddle now, but I asked Ron if he knew what he was doing; yeah Kim don't worry I know what I'm doing this will disarm them about us and we'll get some food. Going a long with the ruse, Kim looks up and over then asks what book and what you got for eats? The sitting man said without hesitation, the book is "A night to remember", the MRE's are beef stew, dehydrated beef patties and hot dogs, Ron yelled out hot dogs as soon as they were mentioned, the guard said should have guessed you wouldn't take the beef patties nobody in their right mind takes the patties.

Ron was told deal by the old guy still sitting, turning to the one to the back up at the top of the pile and yells, Zeppo; hand it over to them. Zeppo grips saying, Gracho why'd you got to tell them about the dogs you know how hard those are to get. Cause I made a deal and I keep my word that's why, I'll give you and extra sip if you shad'up, now give it over I'm tired so don't make me get up and slap the crap out of ya. Zeppo throw a brown colored plastic pack at them, Kim reaches up and grabs it out of the air as Ron hands the bottle over. The old guy lifted his dust mask and takes a quick gulp, coughed gave an offah that's the good stuff, then passed it over to the next guy. Kim then watched as the old man reached into his backpack and pulled out a ragged paperback and passed it to her, he told me to enjoy it then stood up and joined the other two. We began to walkaway when a call came out for us to stop, not knowing what to do I turned around and hear the kind guy yell out, here take this too and toss to me a package of caramels and tells me to get out of the gang life and be safe. Ron and I passed the barricade and disappeared into the night.

They walked parallel to the road or their best guest to where it was by keeping an eye on the many torches burning by the city entrance. After and hour passed they stopped walking and listened for any sound, but there was nothing to hear but the wind. They looked back at the city and could see the torches burning dimly in the distance, forming what looked to them like a line of stars. They climbed down into a small gully and began to strip out of the habits, Ron commenting on how glad he was to be rid of them, they were not comfortable, hot and itched like hell. Kim pulled hers off and threw it to the ground and said as she scratched her chest, and did you forget lice infected too as she began to scratched at her head now. It looks like we're in for a delousing when we get back paisan.

They both sit on the bank of the gully, the sky was getting that royal blue color of twilight, suns going to be up soon she said more to herself then to Ron; hmmm huh what'cha say kim? Nothing Ron, nothing Kim replied. Moving now along the gully, their boots and pants bottoms getting muddy they wanted to put as much distance between them and the city before dawn. The sun was up now for at least two hours, Kim was at the top of the bank looking through her binoculars checking for patrols or to see if they were followed. Kim seeing neither pulled out her map, getting her bearings she finds their place on the map then draws a line from where they are to the cars hiding place, I tell Ron whose sitting at the bottom, it'll take a couple of hours to get there using this gully. Ron it won't take us to far out of the way from the car, but since it's muddy it will be slow going, I tell him. Ron looks down at the mud that is caking his boots and pants, then he says great just gre... Holy Shamoley he lets loose with a gasping shout. Kim startled turned toward Ron spinning, losing her balance she drops the binoculars and begins to fall down the side of the gullies wall and lands face first with a splat in the soft mud by Ron's feet.

Kim pulls herself out of the mud and can now see that there is no danger she looks at Ron with narrowed eyes. Ron can only see on her face the white and green of her eyes, he weakly smiles back at Kim more from embarrassment than humor, Kim said this had better be good Ron as she scrapes the mud from her face with her hands and flicks it down to the ground, or they're going to find your bones years from now bleached dried from the sun. Uh Ron stammered, um Kim but, er it's the mud um, see I left the car under the little bridge in the creek bed and if, if it's muddy here it's got to be muddy there from all the rain and the car may be stuck. Kim thinks about what Ron just said, we'll have to wait and see Ron; we can't worry about that now as she grabs her backpack then sits on the muddy embankment on the opposite side of Ron. Kim reaches into her pack and pulls out the bag they got from the guards, she turns it around in her hands seeing it was sealed then reads the lettering on the pouch, MRE Meals Ready to Eat. She sat there and felt sorry for him, just look at him sitting there with a sad look on his face. Kim put a smile on her muddied face and said to him, don't worry about it Ron; we girls used to pay big bucks for a mud facial like this at the spa.

Kim still holding the pouch stands up and leaps across the muddy bottom with a forward somersault for show and lands on the other side where Ron is sitting, quietly she sit next to him and opens the packet with a pocket knife. Emptying the contents of the pouch Kim looks at the items, crackers, coco powder, lime powdered drink and accessory pack number 3 with , instant coffee, sugar and so on, gum, ah toilet paper, but as we say they only give you just enough to get crap all over your hand, grape jelly and one pack of hot dogs. Kim waved this last one in front of Ron to try and make him feel better, I say to him that it's not your fault about the car we were only going to be there for the day. You got to cheer up Ron, we got a treat for the three of us, we can eat know . Kim opened the pack of jelly and spread it on the cracker and shoves it into her mouth, hmmmmmm it's good, come on Ron wake Rufus up he'll never forgive you if you let him sleep through this feast. In a whisper Ron said Kim, but it was to low for her to hear so she said aloud Rufus time to wakey wakey; got a cracker for you. Kim took a bite from the next one chewing it as Ron spoke her name again and then said Rufus is gone, Kim with out thinking said gone?? Gone where Ron?

Rufus is dead Kim said Ron. Kim jaw dropped open and crumbs fell from her mouth upon hearing this and said, what did you say? Kim I said Rufus is dead, oh no I'm sorry Kim said with sadness and sympathy as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder but Ron pulls away from her touch. Kim felt hurt by this but understood his feelings they asked how did it happen? Ron said I know your sorry Kim and thank you, and that was all he said, he would not go on. Talk to me Ron Kim asked, Ron just said no, Ron you have to tell me, it's been the three of us for years now and I have the right to know. Ron stared at me for a moment and said really, you really want to know Kim I'll tell you if you really want me to he said coldly. She did not know what to make of the way he was speaking to her but she said yes I want to know, Ron looked at her now with ice in his eyes and said ok then I'll tell you, Kim I fed him to you. Not understanding or not wanting to understand she could only say, what?

I said I fed him to you, after your fever broke and you were so weak and I tried as hard as I could to get you some food but I couldn't find you anything, at least nothing that I could feed you. Kim sat in silence, then leaned forward and began to retch, the food she just ate came up as she vomited onto the mud at her feet. Ron then went on by saying you were dying Kim and you had to eat, I had to get you home because all this is my fault and I had to make it right. Kim found her voice again and said Ron how could you do that to Rufus, to me, then I remembered the bowl I made Ron share with me. Oh no the bowl I... I made you eat, Kim said with a sob I forced you, yeah you did he said. Time passed covered by a shroud of silence and then Kim broke it and asked Ron, how was all this your fault? Kim I made you go on this mission when you were sick, I packed only a days worth of food. Kim interrupted and yelled, Ron stop it; I could have said no, I could have told them some other time. It was an emergency we had to go Ron, when we left I didn't feel that bad and about bringing only a days worth of food, that's all we were supposed to stay. Kim continued and it was I that made us go into the city not you, all this is not your fault I want you to see that I want you to understand that all this that happened, it just did. Ron we do things now just to survive things we never dreamed that we could ever do, you loved Rufus I know that Ron but we could have tried something. Ron said no Kim we couldn't, at the time I saw nothing else that I could do, you don't know the half of what I saw in that city, that hell. The horror, the horrors that went on, things I did Kim, like you said we do things now just to survive and it's changing me into something I don't like. Ron then reached for the cracker with jelly still in Kim's hand took it while she ask me what I did and I answered her I'll tell you if you want me to, as he then began to eat. Kim looked at him and dared not ask because she was afraid of what she might hear.

They kept watch and slept in shifts till noon, rested now they get ready putting on their packs as Kim takes a compass reading. We picked up our weapons and began to walk in silence, they made good time reaching the creek bed where they split up so many days ago. They looked in at the bottom and saw that it was muddy, Ron climbed down the sloping sidewall and when he reached the bottom, the heels of his boots sank in deeply. He pushed the mud around with his boot and then speaking for the first time since the morning, Ron spoke with a dejected voice saying Kim I really screwed up, Ron she snipped at him and curtly said, snap out of it you didn't screw up. They walked the muddy bed staying below the berm and out of sight, Kim could feel their was a solid ground under the mud. Kim turned to Ron and told him, see the base is hard it won't be that bad you'll see she said trying to cheer him up.

They continue their walk till they can now see the road and the small bridge the car was hidden under, almost in a run they reach the car and slide a foot or two when they try to stop. They look at the car and see that there is some mud pushed up on the side of it and one wheel looked like it was stuck in deep, Ron looked around the car and said with a uplifted tone, your right it don't look that bad. Kim watched as Ron retrieved the keys from one of the I-Beams that he hid them on, popping the trunk he pulls out a shovel then unlocked the drivers door and plopped himself in the seat behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition to start her up, turning the key the engine weakly, cranks, starts and then stalls; Kim could see through the window that Ron's face went pale. Kim quickly said for Ron's sake with a voice filled with enthusiasm, try her again. Ron turns the key once more as the motor tries to start, the sound he can hear is ree, ree, ree then the engine caught and began to sputter. From behind the car Kim yelled out that there was water spurting out from the tailpipe, Ron guns the engine blowing the water out of the pipe.

The motor now running but idling roughly without Ron's foot on the gas, as he got out of the car, Kim trying to motivate him slipped into her old life as a cheerleader for a moment and clapped and hoorayed Ron, and told him it wasn't that bad with a fake smile. He listened to the sound of the motor as it began to smooth out while walking over to the tire that was buried in the mud, he cursed as he grabbed the shovel and started digging. As Ron was digging, Kim sadly watched him, feeling for him and not knowing what to say or even how she would say it, sat there in silence as she pulled out the MRE pouch. Kim looked in the bag and took out one packet of dehydrated fruit and opened it, inside what she saw was a yellow piece of Styrofoam that after she splashed water on it turned into peaches. Eating them slowly trying to savor their taste then thinking is this what I've come down to; God what I'd do for a fresh peach ripe and filled with juice that would run down my hand as I would bite into it.

Kim was halfway through the packet when she finally spoke to Ron telling him to take a break and holds the hydrated peaches out too him, he takes the shovel and sticks the spade into the mud and sits next to her taken the packet and starts to scoop them into his mouth. Kim watched him and noticed that his eyes were empty of emotions they just stared outward, gone was his childlike innocents that was always there after all that happened even after the end came. Kim nudged over close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, Ron bristled at her touch but allows her to stay there. She gently strokes his back and asks "can you forgive me?" Ron sat in silence for a moment than got up and said I'll finish digging out the tire now. Ten minuets pass before Ron tells Kim to get behind the wheel and put it in first and give it some gas as he starts to push it from behind, the wheels spin as the car slides to the left. Kim revs the motor in time with Ron as he rocks it back and forth the wheels spin sending mud onto his chest and face, yelling to her to straighten out the wheels to get better traction. The car moves forward the tires getting some grip, Ron pushes as hard as can with his feet sliding in the mud as the car starts up the wet embankment . The car moving up the gentle slope now with Ron screaming go, go, go from behind, Kim floors the pedal trying to keep the car from sliding back down. The tires grab solid ground and the car went up and over the top onto hard ground, once safely out of the bed Kim stops the car and waits for Ron to climb up and out.

Kim wanted to laugh out loud and tell him to leave some of the mud in the creek seeing now how mud covered Ron was, but thought better of it not wanting to hurt his feelings. Ron walked to the car carrying the shovel, he throws it onto the backseat by the backpacks next to the prick 77 as Kim climbs over the center counsel into the passenger seat making room for him to slip behind the wheel. He climbs in and they both lean back into the seats and sigh thinking it's over now, Kim picks dried mud from out of her hair as she looks at Ron's shirt and says "don't we make some pair raggy man? Ron just says to her lets go home Kim, as he puts the car in gear and floors it, kicking up dust and rocks as he spins a 180 and heads onto the road not bothering to look back.

They ride in silence neither knowing what to say or how to say it, what could they even say to each other, talk about their mutual discomfort crapping at home into a coffee can, Kim figures like anything else he'll be back to the old Ron soon enough. Kim loses track of time as she daydreams of school days till a sight of crosses on the road brings her back to reality, she is the first to speak asking Ron to slow the car down. Ron tell her that we passed here a week ago while she was sleeping, the bodies now were putrefied, only two now remained still nailed to the crosses and the rest laid rotting in the sun piled at the foot of the cross where they fell. She asked him to stop the car, she had to see this... this vile sight, Ron tells her to let it go; there is nothing that you want to see here as the car came to a stop, stepping out of the car standing behind the open door she looks at the crosses lined up in a row on both sides of the road. Ron said to Kim I couldn't read the signs, I never paid much attention in Latin class like you did once I found out it wasn't a dance class. Kim began to walk as Ron followed in the car slowly keeping pace with her, thinking back to her classes she tries to remember her lessons and a flood of memories surfaced of that time in her life, family, friends and her crushes.

Kim pushed the thoughts of that time away as she read and translated the signs, she points at the main one and the largest of them all and says aloud for Ron to hear, this one reads "Here we crucify the enemies of the state." Kim looks up and tells him the signs over the crosses, these tell you what their crime was. Pointing she reads the first one, this says "Traitor" then pointing to the one next to it and says "Spy" and over there "Sloth" and here they repeat what I just read. Kim then stopped and stared at one cross for so long that Ron put the car in park and got out and stood next to her. She then walked up to the base of the cross that had a small boy still nailed to it, he did not weigh enough to have falling off from the nails yet. Kim just stares up at the boy and the sign over him, Ron speaks up and asks her what does it say Kim?

Kim at first could not find the words but she then spoke, her voice choked up but the said, oh Ron no, as she reached her hand toward the feet of the child, this one has written on it "Retarded." Ron looks from Kim to the face of the boy, he reached for her shoulder and tried to find some word to say but there was nothing that he could think of. She could not speak, the stench hung in the air like a cloud assaulting the senses, overwhelmed she brought her hand up to cover her nose, her head began to spin and she felt panic well up inside of her, seeing the piles of fetid dead, the swarms of flies over the putrid remains as bloated maggots were feasted. She walked backwards away from the horror before her, till her back touched the front fender of the car and she could go no further. She worked her way around the still open car door and got back into the passenger seat, Ron walked around the front running his hand over the hood of the car his fingers cutting four lines in the dirt and dust, getting in he put it into gear and began to drive down the road. Kim asked herself why did I ever get out of the car, then finished her thought with; these are an evil people and they're going to be trouble for us.

The road ahead of them clear, as Ron cruses along in the highway doing eighty and tells Kim that they're making good time. Kim not really paying any mind to her surroundings said aloud almost home? Ron answered yes where almost home then tells her to get the prick from the back seat and turn it on, reaching into the back she grabs it by the harness and brings it up front putting it on the floor between her legs and turns the power on to a blast of static then she adjusts the squelch knob till it went quite. Kim said to Ron, it's still on the old frequency from the day we left, Ron asked do you know the new freq? Telling Ron to wait a minuet, Kim grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from the glove box she writes the old number on it, then today's date and starts doing the math. Talking aloud as she worked the problem out, she goes carry the one, times by the week and divide by the month and the new number should be this; putting the pad down Kim turns the knobs to set the new days frequency.

They knew that they were still to far away but she keyed the mike and spoke into it calling, Middleton base pick-up she let the key go for a second than called again Middleton base pick-up, there was no reply not that she expected one but she still said "oh bother." A little more time passes and they see the exit sign for Middleton, Kim picked up the hand set once more bringing it up to her ear keying the mike she then speaks into it again Middleton base pick up then she repeats it again. A few beats pass then in a static reply, Kim, Kim is that you?, she calls back yes Wade it is; over, where are you Wade screamed over the speaker are you alright; is Ron with you; over? Kim said we just got off the highway and yes Ron is with me we'll be there in twenty minuets; over Kim said. Wade called back and told Kim to come in by the South gate, understand the south road; over, got it by the south road then Kim said over, and Wade came back and said see you soon; out.

End chapter one


End file.
